


Unfinshed

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Both Relationships Tag and Characters Tag Will Be Updated, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, that being said i'm fixing up typos and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Somethings stay the same, while somethings are changed. August staying with Emma instead of leaving her, is a big change. As a result, the rest of the story is change. Some are for the better, some are for the worse. It honestly depends on you point of view.(Or, a collection of unfinished stories from an idea that will never be finish.)





	1. Worse Comes to Worse

**Author's Note:**

> I found a word doc with an file title 'Once Upon a Strange Rewrite' on my flashdrive, and it turns out it was an outline of a, well, a rewrite of Once Upon a Time (I think it was written around Season 4, but I don't know for sure). Now, I read it, and I actually like what I had. So I decided to make the outline into a fic. Due to the fact I'm basing it off an outline, there are some things that are missing so as a result, next chapter and onward will be choppy. So enjoy the first chapter people, because this is the only one that flows well. 
> 
> Also, I'm leaving Emma's age here vague since canon is vague about it as well (it has to be true if people argue over Emma's age around this time). But if you must know, I had the idea that Emma is eighteen when she got pregnant and when giving birth.

“ _You’re pregnant_! Emma, you’re pregnant! Do you know what hell of a mess you’re in?”

Emma ignores August, continuing to walk away from him. Her foster brother –who she hasn’t even seen since she was nine- has just recently bailed out Emma. Why was Emma getting bailed out? Because Neal, her boyfriend (or rather, ex-boyfriend), decided to frame her for a job he did long ago. August had somehow founded her, and being the big brother that he was, saved her ass.

The pregnancy thing was really a slip up on her part. It started when August asked her who she was with for the last year or so. Emma mentioned she was with a boyfriend. August…didn’t seem to be as shock about it as she thought she would.

Then he explained why. August found Neal walking, and August decided it would be great to tackle and confront him.

Turns out that after August got out of the system, he travel the United States before settling down and finding a job (a writer, which if Emma remembers correctly, something he love to do when he was younger). When he came back to find Emma though, she was gone.

So August spend the last two years looking for her. And he found her with Neal. It was safe to say that August didn’t approve of their relationship. It was also safe to say that Emma didn’t approve of August not approving of their relationship.

“I’m grown up August!” Emma shouted to him when he told he ‘black mailed’ him to end their relationship. “I could make my own damn choices!”

“And you choose to become a criminal! I didn’t make a promise to my old man to let the Savior become a petty thief!” August yelled back to her.

Emma groans with frustration. August’s love of writing stems from the fact that he’s obsess with fairy tales. Emma and August were both abandon by their parents on the same night, and according to some of the therapists that August was with when he was younger, used fairy tales to cope with the trauma. Unfortunately, what they failed to realize was that the coping turn into a full out delusion. August believed Emma was the Savior, and it was his job to help her find her family and save the Enchanted Forest from a curse created by an evil queen.

August more or less left Emma at nine when people thought it was time to get him help.

“Please don’t tell me your black mail involved the curse thing,” begged Emma, hoping that she was wrong. Emma got a few letters from August when she was still in the system, and it seemed as if he got over the delusion by himself. However, what he said to her just moments ago made her think otherwise.

“Of course! Once I explained to him what happened, he understood what you need to do and agreed to my terms,” said August, looking puzzled for some reason. “Actually, Neal seemed like he was preparing for my ambush, since he knew my real name when I confronted him.”

“That’s because I told him about you! He knew that I had a brother who thinks he’s Pinocchio and is from another world! Neal only agreed to your black mail because he wanted to get away from you!” shouted Emma. “I guess that meant he had to screw me over then! Worse, I’m going to be stuck with his kid because of you!”

There’s the slip up.

As August ranted to her in the background about how she got pregnant (“Did you guys use protection at all?”), she got into the yellow bug Neal left for her (thanks Neal), driving off to whatever she can go (along with an envelope of cash she found on the dashboard). Just as long she can get away from her brother and the delusion that ruined his life.

* * *

Drinking hours were over, so Neal had to leave the bar. While the man misses Emma, Neal realized she had a job, no, a mission, to do, and Neal didn’t want to get in the way. It was the only way that it could help atone for his father’s mistake (how did August learn his father made the curse, Neal never asked. He was just shock that August knew his real name: Baelfire).

Neal, while not having a good time, honestly was having an okay moment of tranquility before August came up to him and punched him across the face.

“Jesus! Is this how we’re going to greet each other?” asked Neal, rubbing his jaw trying to soothe the pain.

“Emma’s pregnant.”

Neal gives him a wide eye look. Well, that explains the punch.

“Please tell me you used protection and didn’t know about it.”

“We did! I swear!” Neal waves both of his hands in the air. “And I didn’t know about Emma!”

August handed him a cold water bottle (thank God for convenient vending machines), the two sat down next to each other on the curb. Neal places the water bottle onto his face. It felt good.

“I’m sorry about the punch,” apologized August, avoiding eye contact with Neal. He must have been guilty about his action.

“It’s okay. I would have punched myself if it I was in your position,” said Neal, trying to lighten the mood. “What’s Emma going to do with the kid?”

“I don’t know,” admitted August. “She just drove off in the yellow punch after I confronted her about it. She only just found out herself a week before I got her out. That was almost eight months ago.”

“And you haven’t seen her since,” finished Neal. “Let’s hope that the kid doesn’t end up in this tangled up mess.”

(Of course, we all know that the kid does end up in this tangled up mess.)


	2. Whatever You Say Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of crashes. August crashes Emma with a visit before she turns twenty-eight. Henry still crashes Emma's twenty-eighth birthday. Emma still crashes her car. Only difference is that someone lands in the hospital because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out faster than I thought it would be. Actually, for the next few chapters, they're going to come out rather fast. Just letting you know.

When August knocked on Emma’s door three months before her twenty-eighth birthday, instead of a screaming match like he expected, it ended up with a hug. The two talked about their lives, and for Emma’s sake, he didn’t bring up the curse. He knew she would break it, but he realize it was best to let her take her own time.

On her birthday, August brought her strawberry shortcake from the bakery they visit. Emma didn’t like the cake, but she didn’t let it go to waste. Emma sticks a blue star candle on the cake, and blew it out soon afterwards. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. There, they saw a little boy warmly dress up, with a storybook in hand. (A book August could have swore that wasn’t in Storybrooke when he visited when he was eighteen.)

The drive back to Storybrooke was awkward, mostly because Henry tried to talk through him via shouting through the window (August was driving on his motorcycle after all). Emma ended up pushing Henry back into his seat so the man wouldn’t cause a potential crash.

Storybrooke didn’t change one bit the last time August saw it. The man was brought face to face with dear Jiminy (Dr. Hopper, he told himself), slave Sheriff Graham (the Huntsman), and the Madame Queen herself. He barely said a word to all three of them out of fear, anger, and embarrassment. In some ways, he was glad Emma wanted to get out of town as quick as possible. He couldn’t handle being here years ago, and he still couldn’t handle it now.

August doesn’t remember much after the two got back to their vehicles. All he remembers was Emma swerving her car all of a sudden. When he woke up next, he was in a hospital bed. Emma was talking to a blond doctor with a long face (Dr. Whale, or Victor Frankenstein), and the two took notice of him when he started sneezing.

“I see you’re awake, Mr. Booth,” said Dr. Whale, looking through the papers on the clipboard in his hand. “You are quite the lucky man, and I’m not saying that because you wore your helmet. Despite that nasty crash, all you suffered from is a twisted ankle, a small cold, and a small cut on your forehead. Fortunately, we were able to stitch that right up.”

August quickly touches his forehead. What do you know? Dr. Whale was right. Something did felt like a stitch.

“That’s it?” asked Emma and August in unison.

“That’s it. Now Miss Swan, your brother is going to stay with us for just a bit longer, but don’t worry. He’ll be out sooner than you think.” Dr. Whale gives Emma a reassuring smile before leaving the two alone.

As soon as he left, Emma got onto her knees and grabbed his hands. “August, I’m so sorry I got you into this mess. I saw something on the road and the next thing I knew-”

August gives a small chuckle. “It’s okay. I’m just worried about you. Did you end up in the hospital too? You don’t seem to have any injuries.”

Emma averted her eyes from him. “Iendedupinthetownjail.”

“You ended up in the what?”

“I ended up in the town jail. Apparently, someone thought I was drunk,” Emma told him. “I got lucky though since they forgot to press charges. August, you missed a lot within the last day.”

Emma told August about how Henry ran away (again), and how the two went to his teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, or, according to Henry, Snow White aka, her mother. August wished he was there to see the look on Emma’s face when she learn this. From what August learn, Mary Margaret gave the book to Henry…and that Henry stole her credit card (Emma smacked his arm when August laugh at it) to find Emma to begin with. Emma found Henry at an old playground, and the two had a long sincere talk, which lead to Emma taking him back home to Regina.

“I’m guessing the only reason you’re still here is because of me,” said August.

“That, and for Henry’s sake,” Emma told him, as she stood up. “Regina threatened me for no reason at all after Henry went back inside the house, and while I normal would have brush it off, something was…different about this one. So now we’re staying here for two weeks.”

“Well,” said August, “we were overdue for a family vacation.”

(When August got out of the hospital, the first thing he did was make a phone call.)


	3. Without Heart, You're Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the biggest change happened due to Regina, of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite short and simple, but sometimes it's for the best. At least, I think it's for the best.

With that one kiss, Graham Humbert remembers everything about the Enchanted Forest. He remembers his life as the Huntsman, his close friend, his action to save Snow White…

He didn’t want to think about what Regina did and made him do.

For some reason, Graham thought that Regina was going to crush his heart and let him die in Emma’s arms. He wasn’t sure why, but something in his gut told him that. It may have been the pain where his heart was supposed to be.

It was telling him ‘ _You are going die. There is nothing you can do. It is out of your control_ ’.

The two were embracing each other after they kiss. They stood there for what seems to be forever.

For whatever reason, Graham Humbert didn’t die.

Graham, out of relief for still being alive, holds Emma for just a bit longer.

Emma didn’t make any objections to it. Instead, she smiles.

* * *

 

Regina quickly blinks the tears out of her eyes. It wasn’t the first time she crushed a heart, but for some reason, she stop herself. She knew that the Savior was slowly taking away her happy ending. She could have crush Graham’s heart right there, to show Emma she was a threat.

But Regina didn’t. Despite all the hurt, Regina couldn’t help but admit she grew fond of Graham. She may have never loved him, but having someone with her before she got Henry felt wonderful. Spending eighteen years with him did a lot for Regina.

With a sigh, Regina gently puts the beating heart back into the chest, and puts the chest back where it belongs. The mayor regained her composure before leaving the tomb.

It should be noted that just because someone may have a fondness of you doesn’t mean you’re going to be exempt from their wrath and hatred. If anything, it’s going to take more than fondness to save the victim.

So unfortunately for Graham, Regina Mill’s fondness for him did not save him from his death. If anything, it was only going to delay the inevitable.

(In some ways, delaying the inevitable made things worse for Emma than if he had died in her arms at the station that night.)


	4. Give a Little Whistle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and August have a long needed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about therapy, so if anyone has a problem about what is said about it, I'm sorry. Flashbacks are in italics.

According to the town, August W. Booth is an enigma. Very few people in Storybrooke knew the man’s occupation, his reasons for being here, or his personal life. No one even knows what the ‘W’ stands for. Archie wonder if it was meant to throw people off something.

According to Henry Mills, August is Pinocchio, and he was going to help him make Emma believe in the curse. Archie learned this a few days after the mining incident.

_“If August is Pinocchio, then how did he escape the curse?” asked Archie. He may have been the third member of Operation Mongoose, but it didn’t mean that Archie believed in the curse (the crickets chirpings again after he stood up to Regina was just a coincidence). Archie wanted to see if he could pick holes into this conspiracy theory, for a lack of better word._

_“He escaped the same way Emma did,” answered Henry, sitting on the sofa._

_“Through the magic wardrobe that Marco –Geppetto- made,” said Archie, trying to figure out the exact events that led up to where they supposedly were are now._

_“Right.” Henry then frowns, as if he remembers something important. “August told me that he wasn’t supposed to go through the wardrobe though.”_

_Archie pushes up his glasses. “What did he meant by that?”_

_“He didn’t say. He ended up asking me about school.”_

According to Emma Swan, August is a man that needs help recovering from a childhood trauma. It was raining that particular night in Storybrooke. Emma called him all of a sudden.

_Emma gave him a crash course of her and August’s history. When August was seven, his father left him in the middle of the forest with no explanation why. August was wandering around when he found her wrap in a blanket with her name on it. August picked her up, and he walked a mile or so until he found a restaurant. People called the police and child services at the sight of two abandon children, wonder where their parents could be._

_“August and I were raised as siblings,” stated Emma. “August begged the people that found us we should stay together. Somehow, we did. When I growing up, August told me stories that I was the savior destined to save my parents and our homeland from an evil queen that cast a curse on everyone. As a little kid, I believe them.”_

_Emma paused, as if she was wondering what to say next. Or maybe she didn’t want to say it._

_“The people that took care took noticed of this. They put August into therapy to see if there was something wrong with him. They were bothered by the fact he was talking about fairy tales nonstop. All the therapists that August saw said he was using fairy tales to cope with the trauma of being abandoned by his father. They said that he would grow out of it eventually.”_

_Emma bit her lower lip, and clenched her fists. “If they just help him as they should have done instead of just letting it slide, August wouldn’t have done what he did!”_

_Archie tighten his grip on his umbrella’s handle. “What did August did?”_

_“He didn’t do anything to me if that’s what you’re thinking,” Emma hastily explained to him, realizing what she told him wasn’t worse than he thought. “But he…well, he got into trouble one day because of it. A fight, if want to know the truth. He was sixteen when it happened.”_

_Emma didn’t seem go into further detail about it. She told him, “It’s something August never wants to talk about. I can tell you what happened afterward though. Our foster parents found out, and thought it was time for him to go to a psychiatric hospital for help.”_

_“And he ran away once he heard what was going to happen to him,” concluded Archie._

_Emma nodded her head. “I got a few letters of him before I left the system on my own. The letters made it seems as if he got better on his own.”_

_“No one can get better on their own though.”_

_“I know that now. He found me when I was pregnant with Henry, and it turned out he still believed about the curse. We went our separate ways until this year, before my twenty-eight birthday. August didn’t bring up the curse at all. In fact,” Emma admitted, “when I tried to bring the curse up or the reason why he left, he ended up changing the subject to his travels. I thought he finally got the help he needed until Henry came knocking on my door.”_

_Archie didn’t say anything to her. August was in some ways like Henry. The two were talking about a fantasy world that never existed, and they both believe that Emma was the savior. Archie doubts that August had any contact with Henry before now, so it was unlikely that August gave him the idea of the curse._

_“Why are you telling me this?” asked Archie._

_“We know the curse isn’t real,” said Emma. “But if August thinks he’s Pinocchio and Henry thinks you’re Jiminy Cricket, maybe you can talk to him about this without raising suspicion.”_

Archie ended up telling Emma he would try talking to him, if given the chance. He was currently watching August at Granny’s Diner. He was drinking ice water. Every so often, the man would write something in a notepad. Now, the redheaded man interacted with August once, and that was when he and Emma brought Henry back to Storybrooke. Archie got the impression August didn’t like him, as he was avoiding eye contact with him and barely said a word to him.

So to say that Archie was surprised to see August walking up to him and taking the free chair in front of him was…well, a surprise. August had his right hand sticking out.

“I realize we never got the chance to properly introduce ourselves,” said August. “I’m August Booth. I’m Emma’s foster brother, and I guess that makes me Henry’s uncle.”

Archie shook hand with August. “I’m Dr. Archibald Hopper. I’m Henry’s therapist.”

“Therapist, huh, I had a bad experience with them in my youth.” August gave a little chuckle. “There was only one that I like though. He was small, carried an umbrella, and wore glasses just like yours.”

Archie didn’t say anything. The man was clearly was referring to the fact that Archie was Jiminy Cricket, unless he **did** knew someone like that once. Either way, Archie was-

“To be honest, I actually saw him again,” August answered to him, cutting Archie off from his thoughts. August’s voice was low, and the man was frowning. “He didn’t recognize me at all, but I recognized him. It was the voice that did the trick.”

“You didn’t recognize him by his physical appearance? What about the umbrella and the glasses? You seem to have recognized those items,” commented Archie.

“Those items could and can belong to everyone. He may have changed over the last the two decades, but his voice didn’t. It felt nice to hear his voice again,” admitted August, this time with a smile. “I however, change physically. I doubt he could have recognized me by my voice.”

“I’m sorry.” Archie didn’t know why he was apologizing. It’s not as if it was about him.

“Don’t apologize.” August stood up. “It’s not your fault. If anything, the fault is mine. I should have made a better first impression with him. Wouldn’t be surprised if he hates me as a result. Well, have a good day.”

With that, the man left Granny’s Diner.

(Archie and August ended up having a few more talks at Granny’s Diner. He wasn’t sure why, but Archie felt glad to be talking to August.)


	5. The (New) Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger comes into town. But if August is already in town, then who could this person be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with three more chapters to upload, so expect quick updates again for the time being. This one is another short and simple one. Really short and simple, in fact. It's like, closer to a drabble than a ficlet.

Emma and Graham had just reunited Ava and Nicholas Zimmer with their father. It took some time, but Emma was able to convince Michael Tillman to raise his kids.

“You know, when the next elections come around,” said Graham, handing her a cup of coffee, “I wouldn’t mind losing to you. You’ll make a great sheriff.”

“I doubt that,” Emma replied, tousling his hair. “I’m still a newbie around here. People with experience always beat them.”

Graham was about to say something when an old red truck came into view. The driver stopped in front of them, and got out. The stranger was in his mid thirties and his black curly hair look messy, as if he didn’t sleep in days.

“Excuse me, but do you know any place where I can stay?” asked the man politely, avoiding looking at Emma the entire time.

Graham wouldn’t have take note of this behavior quirk if it weren’t for the fact Emma was doing the same thing as well.


	6. The Brother, The New Boyfriend, and the Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new boyfriend and the ex don't like each other, and the brother wants them to be civil to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter down, one more to upload! Also, I changed Neal's backstory a bit here, but it will have nothing to do with the story (for now).

Neal Cassidy is an adult man. Neal Cassidy is an adult man with a stable job and income. Neal Cassidy is an adult man with a stable job and income, and knows that Emma Swan, one of the few he loves (loved?), is an adult woman that made her own choices. He knows that very well, going by August’s phone calls to him over the last few months.

So Neal became glad when he learned Emma is in a happy stable relationship. Neal himself has a girlfriend, a woman name Stella Page, and he planned on proposing to her before August told him to come to town. It sounded urgent, so he told Stella that he had to take care of his ill father who wanted to reconcile with him before he dies (she brought it).

Turns out that August founded someone else that remembers, and he wanted Neal to come so they discuss something important. Neal properly met the man when the three sat at a booth at Granny’s Diner, but Neal recognized him as the town’s sheriff who gave him directions. The two got a crash course on each other history’s (Neal being Henry’s father and along with the fact he’s Rumpelstiltskin –sorry, Mr. Gold- son, with Graham being the Huntsman whose literal heart belongs to Madame Mayor Regina Mills, aka Evil Queen Regina that casted the curse). Despite the good intentions, it ended up causing bad blood between the two men.

“How do we know he isn’t a spy for the mayor?” asked Neal, glaring at the sheriff, not realizing his beefsteak and potatoes were getting cold.

“How do we know you won’t ditch us the second you see your father?” asked Graham, giving the stranger a cold stare as well, not realizing that his pasta salad was looking a bit soggy.

“And here I thought you two would play nice. If you two could pretend to be civil with each other,” ordered August, taking a bite out of his cheeseburger, “I think we should push any negativity feelings and focus on the task at hand.”

Neal and Graham gave out a deep sigh, realizing that the man was correct. Any negative feelings they have for each other need to be push aside for the greater good.

“Good!” August claps his hands in excitement. “Now Neal, the reason I called you to town is because Graham saw your father doing something out of character, for Mr. Gold as least.”

“That’s right,” answered Graham. “It was awhile back. I was wandering around the forest area-”

“Why were you doing there?” interrupted Neal.

“I was, in some ways, sick,” Graham answered to him. “I wasn’t myself since I was getting flashes of the Enchanted Forest. I saw Mr. Gold in the forest with a shovel.”

“Since you’re his son, what are the chances he buried something important so that Regina can’t get her hands on it?” asked August. “Or anyone, for that matter.”

“I say high,” answered Neal. “There’s one thing I know my father cares more than anything else than the world, and sadly, more than me: the dagger that can control him."

(The plan to get the dagger from Mr. Gold, however, will be saved for another day.)


	7. A Father's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which father and son are reunited, granted not the way they imagine it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final one uploaded! I think you readers will enjoy this chapter, because I had lots of fun writing it!

If you ask any parent if they can recognize their own children after not seeing them for many years, they would say yes. They would recognize them by listening to their intuition, and no one would be able to pull the wool over their eyes.

Under the curse, Mr. Gold believed that to be false. While the man never had a family of his own, he believes any bond between parent and child would have been severely damage to the point a parent would not recognize their own flesh and blood, even if it was right in front of them.

Remembering his life as Rumplestiltskin, however, made him think otherwise. He saw Baelfire in town walking out of Granny’s Diner, with the sheriff and the dark haired man that was in town. They never properly interacted with each until one day, when Marco was inside his shop once again, trying to sell him an old cuckoo clock he build long ago (with his own boy, but sadly, Marco doesn’t remember that part).

Baelfire, walked into his shop with the dark haired man. Rumplestiltskin was under the impression the two were friends, as were always in each other’s company in their spare time. For reason that make little sense. Baefire never seemed to have the courage to confront him about all those lost years (then again, maybe he thought he didn’t remember him due to the curse). How would their meeting even play out? Both would probably scream at each other in anger, with Baefire probably wanting to leave after the confrontation.

Rumplestiltskin didn’t want that though. He would probably grab him by the arm, and tell Baefire all the things he did to come back to him, the fact that he would never be the same man as he remember, and an overdue apology.

The what if died as quickly as it came, as Baelfire took one look at him and Marco before leaving the shop, with tears about to fall out as he did so.

“August! Wait!” His friend called out to him from the door, and gave a deep sigh. The friend looks back into the shop and glares at Rumplestiltskin with anger. It was anger that he never seen before, an anger that was only met for him alone.

“Is your friend okay?” Marco looks at other man with concern.

“He’s going to be fine,” answered the man, giving Marco a warm smile. “He just…he just didn’t expect his day to turn out like this. Thank you though, for asking about him.”

The man turns back to Rumplestiltskin. “Guess I’ll see you again another day.”

If you ask any parent if they can recognize their own children after not seeing them for many years, they would say yes. They would recognize them by listening to their intuition, and no one would be able to pull the wool over their eyes. Sadly, for Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Gold was correct with his belief that they wouldn’t.


	8. Honestly is the Best Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Kathryn has a long needed talk, which changes things even more for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I got stuck with writer's block of sorts since writing this and the next chapter is like, going to make a very big change in the AU, but despite the outline, I'm stuck how to actually get it into a proper form (I still do). I'm not proud of this chapter, but hey, you take what you can get.

David and Kathryn were having dinner together at home. Before his sudden disappearance/coma, the two would spend their Saturday night at Granny’s Diner as a way to relax from a hard week of work. Kathryn would have assumed they would have continued this tradition, but David didn’t want to.

She didn’t blame him of course. Before it happened, their relationship had just gotten bad to worse and with David only coming back from his coma, it was awkward to continue what they did before.

In some ways, she was glad David didn’t want to go out for dinner. As much as Kathryn loves him, she couldn’t handle the fakeness the two were putting up. Their problems got stronger than their love, and a part of her wish David would just tell her that what they had between them was gone and over. Part of her wish David would still tell her that now, even if he has no memory of their relationship. She wasn’t sure why, but her and David being together felt wrong.

David puts his knife and fork down on his half empty plate, and sighs. “Kathryn, I need to tell you something.”

Kathryn puts her glass of water down. “Yes?”

“Look, I know we had problems in our relationship, and I know you want things between us to work out.”

Kathryn didn’t say anything. She could only stare at him in silence.

“The thing is…I don’t think it’s going to happen. I know you want it to be some fairy tale where I fall in love with in at first sight again, but…,” David paused before speaking again.

“I don’t have feelings for you. I have feelings for someone else. I haven’t act on them, and I wanted to tell you this now before you get hurt. I might not love you anymore, but that doesn’t mean I stop caring. I just wanted to be honest with you.”

Kathryn didn’t say anything. Instead, she gave a low sob.

“Oh no, please don’t cry.” David got out of his seat and walked over to her. He got on his knees, and patted her shoulders to comfort her. “You’re a wonderful woman, and I’m sure any man would be lucky to have you, but-”

“It’s not that.” Kathryn looks up to David. Despite all the tears, she was smiling. “It’s just that I wanted you say those words for a long time.”

“You have?”

“Yes.” Kathryn chokes on a sob, and gave David a hug. “I don’t have feelings for you anymore as well. I thought that maybe we could have a second chance, but I knew that will never happened. We were miserable with each other. David, I’m glad you told me this. Thank you.”


	9. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margret and David's little secret got out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had rewrite part of the chapter since it felt...awkward. I think the new one is much better.

Mary Margaret Blanchard was many things to Storybrooke. She is an elementary school teacher beloved by her students. She is a volunteer at the local hospital. She is many kind things, and no one ever said anything bad about her. However, Mary Margaret is still human, and she can make mistakes too. She isn’t a saint after all.

Mary Margaret will not deny the fact she has feelings for a married man. A married man with memory lost at that. To make matters worse, David admits to having feelings for her too. Both of them weren’t sure why, but it felt like they were supposed to be together. It was feeling the two couldn’t hide at all.

When David said the two needed to talk, she agreed to meet him. David was a bit late (he had to get directions from Dr. Hopper), but he finally found her. He told her as much he wants to be with her, he needs to admit that what was going on between them to Kathryn (as it wasn’t fair for her). Mary Margaret agreed, and waited for David to tell the truth to Kathryn.

David called her on the phone a few weeks later. He had just told Kathryn the truth over diner, and she wasn’t upset by it at all. David admitted that he was scare that he hurt her feelings when she suddenly started crying, but it turns out she was crying tears of joy. Apparently, Kathryn didn’t have feelings for David anymore either. Mary Margaret was relieved when she heard those words. She didn’t want to be a homewrecker who ruined two people chance of getting back together. Knowing that lifted a burden from her heart.

She and David meet together for breakfast at Granny’s, and he told her that while they got approval of dating by Kathryn, they have to be careful about who learns about their relationship. Storybrooke was still a small town, and they don’t take things like this kindly. David already told Dr. Hopper about them (during Valentine Day, as David needed some relationship advice), and Mary Margaret ended up telling Emma after she came home from work.

So imagine Mary Margaret’s surprised after she bumped into Granny and heard these words.

“Don’t say anything, homewrecker.” Granny gives her a dirty look as she walked away from her.

The young woman didn’t say anything. All she did was continue walking home, knowing that somehow, _someone_ told the town the truth about her and David. Emma called her a few minutes after that, saying that she learn it from Graham, who learned it from Billy when he was call to fix up the car. She told Mary Margaret that she should get home and wait until she gets back (she said they were going to drink hot chocolate and figure out who told the town).

As the pixie-cut hair woman lies down on her bed, she fought back the tears. How she wished there was something to comfort her mind. Lucky for her, her cellphone rang right on the stand.

Hesitantly, the woman picks up the phone. “Hello?”

“Mary Margaret?”

The young woman sat up straight. “Kathryn? How did you get my number?”

“David gave it to me before went to the bathroom to clean himself up.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Some man threw a soft drink on him and called him a whore as we left Granny’s.”

The young woman buries her eyebrows. “May I ask why you’re at Granny’s?”

“The two of us heard the news that she called you a homewrecker, and we decided to confront her about it. She told us that she learned about you two from Ruby, who heard it from learn it from Billy, who learned it Sidney -I’m not sure how he found out- who thought it would be _great_ to spread this around town now instead of keeping it to himself!”

Mary Margaret covers her mouth in shock. “Oh my god.”

“Mary Margaret, I’m so sorry that this is happening,” Kathryn apologized to her. “I didn’t think that the town would react negatively to you two being together.”

“Oh no,” said Mary Margaret. “It’s…it’s okay. I knew people would talk about it, but I didn’t they would do it right to my face. Or in David’s case, throw soda on him.”

“Listen, if you ever need any support or an ear to talk too, I’m a phone call away.”

“Thank you, Kathryn.”


	10. Having Such a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back into the year 1994 to see Regina, along with getting more into the mind set of her in present times. Oh and Jefferson makes a random appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure filler, as I wanted to see if I can actually write Regina with justice. Also, I'm 99% certain the year I gave (1994) is totally contradictory with things since I suck at math.

The town of Storybrooke has always been peaceful. Since its appearance in 1983, the Flynn Family Disaster that occurred only one week when the town came to be was the only exciting thing that rocked the town to its roots. The citizens couldn’t stop talking about Flynn family and how both father and son disappeared into the town’s nearby forest for a camping trip, never to be seen again. Not long after, the town soon forgot about them.

While Regina knew the curse would make sure the town eventually forget, she did wish there was someone she could talk to about it. Jefferson may remembers, but the man didn’t want to be in her company (nor did she, for that matter, especially since she had to explain to him that him flirting with one of Granny’s waitress was the fault of his curse persona). Regina locked up Kurt Flynn before he died of grief from being separated from his son (an act that, while having no guilt over, made her feel a strange emptiness. She wasn’t sure what it was). It would be odd to give him a proper funeral since no one in town would recognize the name, so sadly, Regina decided to bury him in the forest (besides, it help sells the story the town brought).

In 1994, the town of Storybrooke got another surprise visitor. This one was a young teenage boy with dark hair. He was riding a motorcycle, and only had a few belongings. Regina never properly interacted with him, but whenever she sees him sitting alone in Granny’s dinner, or when she sees him trying to avoid some of the citizens, Regina could tell he was lonely.

The boy only stayed for a week before he left. The town talked about how a young man was far away from home, wondering if he was a runaway. Not long after, the town soon forgot about the boy. It was strange how the curse made sure things went back to the way things was before.

One day, Regina was doing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

As Regina looks up from her desk, she was surprised to see Jefferson standing right before her. The mayor places her pen down, and folds her hands together. “Well, this is certainly a surprise. Here I thought that you would have wanted to avoid me.”

“I would. I should,” said Jefferson bitterly, crossing his arms at her. “Despite my long standing hatred for you, I only came by what you thought of the boy that was in town a few weeks ago."

“He was a pleasant, if lonely visitor to our small town. I’m just glad he wasn’t sticking his nose into business that didn’t belong to him,” stated Regina, looking at the former Mad Matter with intensity. “Don’t tell me you interacted with him with your curse persona and frighten him away. I told you before that I just because I made you remember doesn’t mean it’s my fault for whatever perverted actions you did. That’s all because of the curse.”

“Are you implying I would hit on a complete total stranger?” asked Jefferson, hand onto his chest, as if he was shock with the accusations. “Because if you are, then-”

“You’re using your curse persona right now, Jefferson.”

“Sorry.” Jefferson’s quickly snaps out of his suave and not so polite persona back into his sulky and rather mad personality. “To answer your question, yes, I did interact with him. He was wandering in the forest, and he ended up at my house. He was a bit nervous around me, but after some convincing that I was…harmless, I invited him into my home for a cup of tea. He’s eighteen by the away, just to ease your mind.”

“Oh thank goodness!” Regina leans back into her chair, clutching her hands close to her chest. “What did you talk about with him?”

“The weather, maps, the reason why he was in Storybrooke…”

Regina quickly straightens up. “And?”

“I send him on his way after he was finish. He’s a good kid, if having a little trouble streak in his past. Gave him a few snacks for his journey back home.”

Jefferson leans in closer to Regina, so they were face to face. “But if you’re expecting me to tell you everything about him, that’s where you’re wrong.”

The Mad Hatter gives her a smile, before turning his back so he could exit her office. “Have a good day, Madame Mayor.”

When the door was close, Regina gave out a growl, upset that she gotten let their latest visitor slip through her fingers. She throws her paperwork onto the floor and places her head onto her desk. The next time strangers that came into down cause something major, she was going to take drastic action.

That came in 2011, when Emma Swan -the Savior- and her foster brother –August Booth- came into town to bring back Henry to her. Before too long, another stranger –A Neal Cassidy, but Regina knew it was fake (Sidney’s snooping reveal it he was using since 1985 when social service found him)- came into town. Neal and August were always hanging out with each other, but Regina couldn’t figure out a plan to get them out of her hair. Besides, they weren’t doing anything to get her full rage. Yes, they were hanging out with Henry, but they weren’t doing anything that is considered illegal in the town’s eyes.

As for Emma however, she already has a little plan up her sleeve. Emma was rooming up with mother dearest, and Mary Margaret was getting back together with David with ease. Kathryn Nolan was their loudest supporter, sticking up to them whenever some people talked trash about them. Kathryn was even able to get a few supporters onto their side. Regina was inside the tomb once again, with Graham’s heart beating inside its little chest. _If I can’t hurt Emma herself_ , thought Regina, _I can hurt those that she loves. But first, I got to get Kathryn out of the picture before things get worse_.

As Regina looks at the heart, the strange emptiness came back, as if it was telling her not to do this. Regina ignores it though, as the gears in her brains made a plan to retain her happy ending once and for all.


	11. Sharp Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham gets an anonymous phone call regarding Kathryn Nolan, and things take, well, a sharp turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! And I brought you a chapter after trying to figure out how to move the story forward before getting stuck in a rut again! I don't know anything about the law, and this is even after I looked it up on google, so mistakes are bound to be here.

Kathryn Nolan was David and Mary Margaret’s most vocal supporter, and whenever someone tried to slander their name, she was the first to speak up into their defense. When they try to argue back saying she should be upset that she was being cheated on, she always corrects them into saying they couldn’t be cheating if she approved of them being together in the first place. While some of the other citizens understood her and let the subject drop, one didn’t. He started to harass her via phone calls, saying she was going to hell for supporting such a relationship.

“Is it possible to get a restraining order?” asked Kathryn to Graham once.

“You can. But knowing D.A. Spencer and the judges, they probably won’t grant you one until the harassment gets worse,” he answered to her. “If things do get worse, you can call me or Emma to deal with them and the three of us can go to the courthouse together.”

That time happened one week later, as Graham and Emma got a call from her. Kathryn’s car’s window being smash, and Kathryn, after calling the two, tried to stop the person, but got pushed onto the ground. If Emma didn’t grab the metal bat from the man’s hand, Kathryn would have been severely injured.

The three went to D.A. Spencer’s office the next day to ask him about the possibility of Kathryn getting one. He’s a bit of an ass, and ended up telling her that it still wasn’t enough for a restraining order, even after Emma explained to him what he did to her car.

“At best, you can get him to pay for the damages.” That was all he had to say to them.

“Can you believe that guy?” asked Emma to Kathryn, as they walked out of D.A. Spencer’s office. “Your car got trash and almost got hurt from that guy! I say that’s enough for one!”

“I know. Something telling me that he should have given it, but I can’t explain why,” said Kathryn. “I have a friend in Boston who’s a lawyer. Maybe she can give me something that can prove to D.A. Spencer that the restraining order is needed."

“Going out of state seems a bit much for legal advice,” said Graham, as the three of them headed towards the courthouse door.

“I know, but if my friend can find anything that can disprove D.A. Spencer’s words, it’s well worth the trip,” answered Kathryn. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine on the way there.”

Graham knew that the ‘friend’ was merely a figment created by the curse, so he wasn’t surprised to get an anonymous phone call saying that Kathryn Nolan’s car was broken down near the sign. The curse made it impossible for anyone to leave town (Emma’s car with the Zimmer kids came to mind). At best, he figure he would see Kathryn sitting in her car, or trying her best to figure out what cause the car to break down (Graham told Emma –who was out dealing with some local teenagers- to call Billy to tow her car back into town when she returns to the station).

“Kathryn?” Graham turns on his flashlight to see clearer. To see Kathryn’s car unattended was something Graham didn’t expected to see. In fact, all it did was made him Graham suspect foul play. Kathryn’s attacker must have heard about the possible restraining order, and probably must have tried to made sure she wouldn’t do anything else in the future.

“I need to call Emma,” said Graham, grabbing his radio from his belt.

“Help! Someone, help me!”

It was a faint voice coming from the forest. Even while being faint, Graham knew that the voice belonged to Kathryn Nolan. He was sure of it.

Graham quickly puts his radio back, and runs towards the voice. With each cry, the voice got louder and louder. The sheriff ran as fast as he could, hoping that Kathryn was still alive when he found her. _Please still be alive_ , thought Graham, running towards the entrance to a small ditch. As he looks into it, he gasps. There was Kathryn Nolan, her hands and feet tied with strong rope, a dirty cloth hang around her neck. Her clothes was stain with leaves and dirt, and on her forehead was a small bruise

“Oh my god! Kathryn, are you hurt anywhere else?” Graham quickly runs to her, untying the woman’s hands.

“I’m fine, but Graham, you-LOOK OUT!”

The last thing Graham remembers seeing was Kathryn looking right behind him, right before someone hits the back of his with a cold metal object.


	12. A Funny Thing Happened on the Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back at the dinner, three men have a conversation and a woman is sent to throw away the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this is kind of a filler just to explore Archie and August's relationship a bit more. Not to worry, there is plot sprinkle throughout the chapter!

The more time Archie and August spend time with each other, the redheaded man couldn’t help but noticing that August was more relax around him. It’s a small subtle thing, but Archie knew it was there. August was definitely a private person at heart. From what Archie observed within their first conversations at Granny’s, August clearly didn’t want others to know about his personal life (be it past or present). August usually bring up Henry, with August asking Archie how the good doctor got Henry into his care in the first place.

“You know, I haven’t the faintest idea,” admitted Archie, as the two were waiting for their drinks (coffee for Archie, water for August). “Regina and Henry used to have a close relationship, but one day Regina came to my office upset telling me Henry has been saying town is frozen in time, and that he wanted to know why. Things only got worse when Henry started saying the town was curse, and that it was due to Regina casting it. I think it was safe to say that was the moment their relationship became the one you and Emma are seeing now.”

August gives a small smile to Archie. “You haven’t the faintest idea, huh?”

“Well, it was rather long ago,” said Archie. “I certainly can’t remember everything now!”

August gives Archie a reassuring pat on the back. “I was only teasing you. I couldn’t expect you of all people remember every detail. We’re only human, after all. I can’t even remember what I cake I had for my birthday last year, what year I got my motorcycle, or let alone remember my-”

August pause midsentence, and was silent. For a minute, the man sat on the stool, frowning. Not long afterwards, the frown turned back into a smile. “Well, it seems I can’t even remember what I was going to say next!”

Archie gave short chuckle, but the man knew better. He was certain that August was close to slipping a personal detail of his life. What was the detail, Archie couldn’t guess. All he could do and think about the unfinished statement, which honestly was affecting his current session with Henry. Henry was a smart kid, and the boy knew something was bothering the man.

“Dr. Hopper, are you okay?” Henry looks at the man with great intensity.

“I’m fine, Henry.”

“You don’t look fine. You always get those wrinkles between your forehead whenever you’re thinking of something that’s bothering you.”

Archie gives a small laugh. “Is that so?”

“Yep. Is this about me?”

“No, it’s not about you, Henry.”

“Oh. Is it about August? When I was visiting Emma and August earlier, he looked like something was bothering him as well. Emma told me he just had a headache right before giving him something for it.”

_A headache huh_ , thought Archie.

The next time Archie and August talk, August ended up talking about his job. Turns out his job was a writer, and his job sent him to different parts of the world. He was sent to London, Paris, St. Petersburg, Barcelona, any place you can think of. Despite dropping out of college, August got the job instantly.

“Honestly speaking, if things went different in my life, I would have become an actor,” admitted August, as the two waited for Ruby to give them their meals. “I was told to have major potential for the drama field.”

“What happened?”

“Well, someone knock some sense into me. It was a good thing too.” August lowers his eyes towards the table out of embarrassment or shame. “Because I was pretty much close to being a kidnapping victim.”

“What!?” Archie nearly fell out of his seat at that statement.

“I was a dumb kid, okay? I let myself get butter up by a complete stranger, so it’s safe to say that I totally deserve it.”

“No, you don’t,” argued Archie, crossing his arms at the man sitting in front of him. “You were a child, and he was manipulating you to do whatever he wanted you to do! Never let yourself think that it was your fault, you got it?”

August gives a small salute to him. “Alright then.”

The next topic they talked about was the new stranger in town. He was mostly seen hanging around with August, and before too long, Sheriff Graham. The three would always sit together in a booth in Granny’s diner, talking about…whatever they were talking about. Ruby once told Archie that they usually go quiet whenever they got their meals, be it by Ruby herself or another waitress at the dinner.

“I wonder what they’re hiding,” commented Ruby, as she was pouring Archie a cup of coffee. “It certainly can’t be that bad if they’re talking about it in public and if the sheriff is involve.”

“But they still have the decency to still keep it private,” snide Granny, throwing a towel to Ruby. “Unlike someone I know!”

“I guess you can say I learn that skill quite well,” snapped Ruby. “And it wasn’t from you!”

When Archie brought up the mystery stranger to August –along with the strange meetings-, the man stiffen his shoulders and looked like he wanted bolt right out of the dinner.

“He’s just an old friend of mine. We met in our early twenties and we didn’t exactly start on the right foot. It took a few brawls in the street for us to actually get along.” August was averting his eyes from Archie as he was explaining, while scratching the back of his head. “Honestly speaking, I didn’t expect our friendship to last this long.”

Archie didn’t want to pry the subject any long, so they ended up talking about Henry once again. The subject of August’s mysterious friend pretty much got pushed back to the back of Archie’s mind until a few days later, when the good doctor was properly introduced to him.

Archie was taking Pongo for his late evening walks, minding his own business, keeping everything to himself when the red-headed man saw August and his friend walking towards the direction of Granny’s. The friend saw Archie first, and tapped August’s shoulders so the man could look at the doctor’s direction. When August saw Archie, the doctor gave a small wave towards the man, who in return waved back. The friend rolled his eyes, and pushes August down the steps, causing his friend to stumble down onto the ground.

August picks himself up and glares at his friend. “What was that for?”

“Are you not going to introduce me to your friend?” The friend gesture his arm to Archie.

“Yeah, but I don’t think Archie would want to be bother right no-”

“On the contrary,” interrupted Archie, “I would like to meet your friend. I’m Dr. Archibald Hopper. I’m Henry’s therapist, and apparently, if you talk Henry’s word, also Jiminy Cricket.”

The man stifled a chuckle. “Nice to meet you, Jiminy Cricket. I’m Neal Cassidy. I’m a friend of August, and my job is an accountant.”

“An accountant, huh? Why is an accountant like you doing here in Storybrooke?”

“I’m taking a little vacation. August told me about this charming little town when I asked him for unknown gems on the Eastern Coast.”

“Really? An unknown gem?” That got Archie’s attention.

“Oh yeah. In fact, August once-OW!” Neal ended getting cut off by August, who for whatever reason, start it would be great to punch his friend in the upper arm.

Neal frowns at August as he rubs his upper arm. “What was that for?”

“You know why!”

“No I don’t!”

“Well,” says Archie, as Pongo started to walk away from the dinner, “it seems that you two have a lot to talk about without me, so I think it’s best to say that-”

“AAAHHHH!”

The three men looks towards Granny to see Ruby outside, with the garbage bag in her hand throw aside. As the they ran towards her, they found the young cupping her hands over her mouth, trying her best not to scream. They couldn’t blame her as they themselves wanted to scream but couldn’t.

For you see, the four of them found an unconscious Kathryn Nolan, not only cover in dirt, but with a bloody rusty pipe right beside her.


	13. The Unusual Supect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look at Emma's point of view on the latest development regarding Kathryn and Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, this was hard to write since I was torn between letting Emma be the focus character or keep it with Archie and others. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully, I may be able to write another ficlet-like drabble (similar to chapter 4 The (New) Stranger) so I can give you a small update at the end of this month, because I just realize I been only been updating this fic once per month now.

These are the facts that Emma Swan knows:

Kathryn Nolan planned to visit a friend in Boston to figure out a loophole so D.A. Spencer can give her the restraining order on her attacker.

Graham got an anonymous call about Kathryn Nolan’s car breaking down right near the exit of town (honestly speaking, Emma thinks that place is curse or something because first she crashed into the sign, the police car broke down when she planned on taking the Zimmer kids out of Storybrooke, and now this).

As a result, she was ordered to call Billy so he can tow Kathryn’s car back into town.

When Billy got there, he quickly called Emma to informed her that not only Kathryn’s car was abandoned, but the sheriff’s car as well.

Emma quickly searched the area for the two missing adults, but there was no trace of either of them. Emma didn’t want to create panic for the whole town, but she knew that she had to tell of the disappearances sooner than later.

This is another fact that Emma now knows: An hour before her announcement, August quickly calls her on his cell, and what he was saying was almost nonsense.

“Kathryn….dirt …blood…”

“August? Take a deep breath in so you can calm down.”

There was a silence on the other side. Not long afterwards, someone that wasn’t August spoke to her. She hasn’t heard the voice in quite some time.

“Dr. Hopper is trying to calm down August.”

Emma knew for a fact it was Neal Cassidy that took over from August. She could never forgive him for what he agreed to do. The fact August even considers him a friend makes things worse, since Emma was certain August wanted to kick his ass with the whole pregnancy bit.

While Emma did lost contact with August for years, the few months they spend reconnecting gave her the impression he never found Neal. Neal’s arrival in Storybrooke told her otherwise, since she heard from Ruby that the two were talking to each other. Emma had to admit she’s curious to know how Neal befriended August and what he’s been doing with his life after he left her. Unfortunately, the two never got the chance to talk since Neal has been avoiding Emma, and she knew that if she asked August about Neal it will created drama.

It’s less of a fact and more of a general observation that this is the first time she and Neal talked to each other in years. Emma knew she had to be professional and not let her history guide her. Neal most likely knew he shouldn’t be personal as well, as he quickly got to the point.

“August and I just left the dinner, and we ran into Dr. Hopper. We chatted a bit, and we were about to go our separate ways when Ruby screamed. The four of us found Kathryn.”

“Is Kathryn alive?”

“She’s alive, but unconscious. We’re waiting for the ambulance.”

“That’s good. Make sure the four of you stay with her. I need to interview all separately once Kathryn is taken to the hospital.”

“All right then. But Emma…there’s something you need to know. When we found her, she had a rusty pipe with her. It had blood on it.”

Not long after the phone call ended, it was unfortunately a fact that Emma Swan had to arrest Kathryn Nolan as the first suspect in the disappearance of Graham Humbert.


	14. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Whale may or may not have interfered in a police investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know? Not only did I updated, but the chapter is not drabble like. Also, I don't know nothing about medical stuff, so chances are Dr. Whale is in fact, pulling stuff from his behind.

Dr. Whale honestly didn’t mean to eavesdrop on Deputy Swan and Ms. Nolan. He had just gotten Ms. Nolan’s charts from Nurse Lavenza and was going to info the young woman that she only suffered from minor bruises (along with a recommendation for her to stay a little while longer to check for potential internal bleeding). However, before he could push the thin excuse of a curtain aside, he just Ms. Nolan speaking, in a rather harsh tone in fact.

“I’m telling you the truth, Emma! The last time I saw Graham was when he found me in the ditch in the forest! A man in a black ski mask knocked him cold with a pipe! Not long afterwards, the man covered my face with a bag and knocked me unconscious too!”

“I want to believe you, Kathryn, I really do. But the pipe was found in your possession, and it has blood on it.”

“Didn’t you get it tested for DNA?”

“I did. The blood is confirmed to be Graham’s, and the fingerprints belong to you.”

“Oh god…” “Once Dr. Whale clears you, you’re going to place under arrest.”

“What! But I didn’t do it!”

“Evidence says otherwise!”

_This is ridiculous_ , Dr. Whale thought to himself, as he quickly pushes the curtain, and gives the two blonde women a thin smile. He may be intervening in a criminal investigation, but he wasn’t going to let Deputy Swan grill a distressful patient on his watch.

“And we have Ms. Nolan’s results! Not only did you suffer from bruises, but we fear that your attacker may have caused internal bleeding.”

“What?” Ms. Nolan gives him a confused look, while Deputy Swan’s face showed him annoyance.

“Yes, I’m afraid it’s true. We’re going to have to keep Ms. Nolan under watch for the next few days or so. I hope that isn’t going to interfere with anything.”

Deputy Swan gave exasperated sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. “It won’t. But when she’s ready to be release, you have to inform me first.”

“Of course.”

As the woman stomps always from Ms. Nolan in anger, Dr. Whale sighs loudly. “I’m so glad she left. I hope this is enough time for Swan to clear her head up regarding your arrest.”

Ms. Nolan cupped her hands over her mouth. “You heard everything?”

“I only heard the part of you maintaining your innocence, the evidence, and the threat of arrest. I may not know you very well,” and her Dr. Whale gives her a friendly pat on the shoulder, “but after all the drama in town regarding Mary Margaret and your soon-to-be ex-husband David, I seriously doubt you would kill Graham over something like this. It makes no sense.”

Kathryn places a hand onto his hand. “Thank you for having my back…I guess.”

“You’re welcome.”

As Dr. Whale left her to attend the other patients, he couldn’t help himself but wonder about one thing. To be for specific, it was about Kathryn’s fingerprints.

_I could have sworn when the rowdy crowd of people came in with her, she was wearing gloves…_


	15. Ultimate Screw Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina screws up, and she tries to fix it. It may or may not be mixed results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might (keyword: might) be the only chapter I may upload this month, since I'm going to be busy due to college. While I may upload stories for other fandoms, this story in particular will be on a hiatus of sorts because I have yet written a new chapter. Maybe if I get free time, I will write a drabble-like fic for it.

Everything was going out of control, and there was no way Regina could stop it. Worse of all, Regina knew the only person she had to blame was herself. She wanted to hurt the Savior’s family, but she didn’t expect that it would have turned out like this.

When Kathryn made David’s welcome’s back party, Regina was touched that Kathryn considered her a friend. When Kathryn told her that she was taking Mary Margaret and David’s side had hurt her, but things only got worse when Kathryn was able to get a few citizens to support them. Oddly enough, a part of Regina realized it was simply a matter of time the Savior’s influenced would have brought back parts of Princess Abigail in Kathryn. After all, even in the Enchanted Forest, she was a supporter of the two.

The Savior always ruined everything, and Regina figured that now was the time to strike, when everyone was all so well and happy. Regina originally planned to just crush Graham’s heart and make it seem he suffered from a heart attack, but Kathryn got in the way. She figured she could crush two birds with one stone.

Regina didn’t expect the person she controlled to kidnapped and fake Graham’s death would be the man that caused Kathryn to ask for the restraining order. Curse or not, Regina should have picked someone that didn’t have a grudge against her. Just because she was bitter towards Kathryn for destroying their friendship didn’t mean Regina wanted to frame her for murder.

Regina had a better person in mind for that. She just has to figure out how to clear Kathryn of all charges…

* * *

Sidney Glass once again was the man that leaked info to the people of Storybrooke. Emma couldn’t figure out how he got that important piece of info, but she had reason to suspect that Dr. Whale must have overheard her and Kathryn and he must have anonymously informed him about it. Needless to say, since Ruby quitted her job at Granny’s (with all the negativity between her and Granny, finding Kathryn gave her the final push), Ruby ended up working for her. It was a good thing too, Emma got numerous tips about the case.

Most of them were phony, but two were actually useful.

Tip One was given to Emma by Regina of all people.

“You’re telling me,” said Emma, placing her head on her hand, “that James Horner, an office clerk of yours…is the man responsible for what happened to Graham and Kathryn?”

“I’m certain, Deputy Swan.” Regina crossed her arms, and gave Emma a stern glare. “Not only is he the bastard that Kathryn tried to get a restraining order on, but I overheard him talking to some of his colleges in the lunchroom a week ago. He talked about how a sweet girl like Kathryn is letting her so call ‘rat of a husband’ cheat on her in public and that Sheriff Graham is not doing his job putting David in jail.”

Emma leaned back into her chair. “Just because he’s the freak that needs a restraining order doesn’t mean he’s responsible for what happened. I mean, maybe it’s possible that he has a friend who’s behind it!”

“I thought so too, but I remember something about the night it happened. Horner clocked out early. He gave no excuse why though.” Regina gave a sigh, and uncrossed her arms. “I know we had our fair share of trouble in the past, but believe me when I say I truly think Mr. Horner is your guy.”

“Well,” said Emma, standing up from her seat, “since you said he gave no excuse, I guess it’s only fair to see if he has an alibi.”

James Horner alibi is that he came down with a sudden flu. His wife was working late that night, and there was no one that could confirm or deny it.

* * *

Tip Two was anonymous. The person told them to check something near the river, as they saw a figure with short hair there two days after Kathryn was found. Because Emma was going to visit James Horner, she had assigned that job to Ruby.

Ruby ended up taking August and Neal with her to the river. It turned out that August needed some ‘inspiration’ for his new article, and Neal frankly wanted to explore Storybrooke more.

“Well, the more the merrier,” said Ruby with a smile. “Beside, maybe this could be my chance to learn more about your travels. I’m really interested in your trip about Nepal and the lemurs.”

“Lemurs, huh?” asked Neal, the corner of his lip twitching up to a smile. “I would _love_ to hear that trip as well, August.”

August ended telling them about his trip to Italy instead and the gelato he ate there. Ruby took some mental notes of the flavors to see if she could recreated them. Neal was mostly quiet, shaking his head as August told each tale after tale. In fact, Neal didn’t speak until they reached their location.

“There’s no way you can find anything from your anonymous tip!” Neal sighed, places a hand onto his forehead.

“If you want, you can help me,” said Ruby, as she separated from the two.

The two men ended up helping Ruby look for…whatever they were looking for. In the end, Ruby was the one that found it.

“Hey guys! I found something! It looks like a small chest!”

The two ran towards Ruby, and the three huddled to look at the small object resting inside her hand. It was fancy and ancient. In fact, it looked like something only a rich person could have. August and Neal gave a look at Ruby, wondering what she was going to do.

“You’re…not going to open it, right? I mean, you want to open it right here of all places? Shouldn’t you take it back to Emma?” asked Neal.

“Technically, she’s working with Emma,” stated August.

“I guess that means I have the right to open it and see the evidence then,” said Ruby, giving Neal a smirk. “Besides, it’s not like it can be worse than us finding Kathryn unconscious.”

As soon as they opened the chest however, the three realize that it was in fact, worse than finding Kathryn unconscious.


	16. Perfectly Reasonable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David doesn't let things fool him. Especially if they don't make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The busy thing in college is suddenly not so busy for the moment, so I ended up writing a non-drabble like chapter. Believe me, I was busy until I got the update, so I wrote this fast. Mistakes are bound to be found.  
> Authour Update: Mistakes are found and fixed. Only stating for this chapter because it was a major mistake.

DNA testing revealed that the bloody heart inside the chest belonged to the late Graham Humbert.

DNA testing also revealed the fingerprints on the chest (it turned out to be a jewelry box) found at the Troll Bridge (thanks goodness that Ruby was wearing gloves) belonged to Mary Margaret of all people.

Needless to say, when the young woman was arrested at her own apartment, it was heartbreaking for Emma and David.

For Emma, it was because her first and closest friend in Storybrooke apparently killed her lover. The whole idea made no sense, as Mary Margaret had no grudge against the good Sheriff at all. It wasn’t…reasonable for the woman to murder someone that was on her side since the blow of up her and David’s relationship.

For David, it was because he knew that Mary Margaret wouldn’t harm any living creature, human or animal. Not only that, because Kathryn was framed for Graham’s disappearance near the beginning of the investigation, it was…unreasonable for Mary Margaret to frame someone that was kind to her when she the whole town made her a pariah.

Something was definitely fishy about the situation. Lucky for David, he had a plan to prove Mary Margaret’s innocence.

* * *

“So you want my help.”

“Correct.”

“Because you were in the woods a few days before Graham and Kathryn’s when missing,” asked Archie, closing the door behind him.

“That’s right. Mary Margaret was near the old Troll Bridge looking for an injured bird she helped heal a while back on our date, and she claims I was in a daze. It was a blackout really.”

“A blackout.”

David threw his hands in the air, and gave a frustrated groan. “Look, I know this sound odd, but maybe I saw something that could prove someone is framing Mary Margaret. You have to help me, Dr. Hopper. We both know Mary Margaret couldn’t do such a thing!”

Archie scratched the back of his head. “Well, I supposed I could try to hypnotize you. Maybe you can recover suppressed memories.”

\---

_Snow._

_Evergreen Trees._

_Fresh Snow._

_All Powder, Not Damp._

_Pure Snow._

_Woman with Black Long Locks._

_Resembles too Much of Night._

_Red Lips._

_Resembles too Much of Blood._

_Bow Weapon in Hand._

_“It’s not who you want to be. You can’t kill her.”_

_“Really? Watch me.”_

_“Don’t do it!”_

_White._

_\---_

David quickly opens his eyes in a flash. Sweat dribbled down his forehead. He can feel his heart beating so fast, it was going to burst out of his chest. He can feel his hands digging into his palms.

“David,” asked Archie, hands on his shoulders, “are you okay? You were too deep into hypnosis. I had to wake you up.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“Something was disturbing you. What did you see?”

“It was...”

“What? You can tell me.”

David shook his head, and stood up. Without another word, the man rushed to the door. “I’m sorry, Archie. I don’t even think you can help me with this.”

“David!” Archie was too late though, as the man exited out of the office.

It was reasonable to believe what David saw was a dream. Sure, it was a cryptic dream that honestly makes no sense, but it was a dream none the least. But it didn’t felt like a dream. It wasn’t even a dream of a dream. Whatever it was, David knew he had to talk to Mary Margaret about it.

* * *

 Mary Margaret was sitting on the bed of her cell. Emma offered her to make it more comfortable, but the young woman refused. Other than Emma, she didn’t get many visitors.

So you could only imagine Mary Margaret’s joy when she saw David approaching her cell. With a smile, she called out his name. “David.”

David returned the smile, and placed his hands on the bar. “Emma said we could have a few minutes alone. I wanted to tell you, that Dr. Hopper helped me remember what happened at the time of that blackout.”

Mary Margaret places her hand on top of his hands. They were cold. “And?”

“I only… got pieces of the memory. We were in the woods.”

Mary Margaret nodded her head, but something in her gut told her that it was going to be terrible news.

“And I kept saying 'don’t do it‘.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t…don’t kill. That’s what I kept saying.”

Mary Margaret shook her head and frowned. She couldn’t believe what she was she was hearing. “Are you telling me you think you remember me wanting to kill Graham?”

“Actually, I don’t think so.”

“What?”

“Everything about the case is off. The heart was found in our spot, and it was inside your jewelry box. But no weapon was found. And these memories…I know it was you speaking to me, but I know for a fact you would never do such a cruel thing. Not only that, this memory didn’t even make sense!” David gave a short chuckle before speaking again. “I mean, you had long flowing black hair! Unless you’re keeping a wig in your apartment, there’s no way that you could have murdered Graham. Actually, my memory told me you were planning on killing a woman, so yeah, _that_ definitely makes no sense.”

Mary Margaret couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I don’t keep wigs at all. They’re too itchy. Besides, I like my hair the way it is.”

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m on your side,” continued David, “despite what my memory is telling me. I know you. Who I saw, it wasn’t you. And we’re going to get through this together.”

“Thank you, David. It means a lot to me.”

The two hold hands for a bit longer, until Emma told them David’s time was up.


	17. If Lost Please Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson knows for a fact that no one never finds his home. Its placement made it impossible for anyone to find it unless he showed them the way. But once someone did found his house once along ago. Needless to say, it's certainly changed the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out faster than I thought it would since it's a remixed of sorts of my first fan fiction, If Found Please Return, with changes to include what happened with this story. The only draw back is that this is the biggest chapter to date (about over 2,000 words), so I decided I need a break from writing this fic, plot wise. I will post more for this story, but expect it to not really contribute/little to the plot for the time being.

Jefferson paced impatiently back and forth in the hallway, cracking the door open every few minutes to make sure if Emma Swan was still working on that magic hat he asked her to make a few hours before. While Mary Margaret was comfortably tied up in another room down the hall, Emma Swan was a wild card, and Jefferson hated wild cards. They were unpredictable, just like him. Emma tried to escape from him once, and he wasn’t going to let her out of her sight.

Too much was at stake now. With the late Sheriff potentially murdered by Regina (Jefferson knows that vile woman is involved in his disappearance), he wasn’t surprised to see Mary Margaret trying to high tale out of town (Regina probably planted one of her skeletons keys in that cell). Regina needed to make sure that no one was going ruin her happiness.

Emma grunted, and dropped the fabric onto the table. “I’m not going to do anything! Will you just leave me alone?”

Jefferson quickly closed the door and gave a deep sigh. A few hours ago, he was with the room with Emma, giving her tips and hints on how to make a perfect hat. Emma said it was ‘hat criticism’, to the point she was fed up and told him personal space. Jefferson argued that she could be planning a way to save her friend and figure out a way to escape.

Emma swore to him she wouldn’t do such a thing, but Jefferson thought otherwise. Again, he never did like wild cards, even if this one was going to bring back their happy endings. As such, Jefferson decided to spy on her, a talent the man perfected over the last twenty-eight years. Granted it seems they failed him now.

_Knock-knock-knock._

When the silent and loneliness truly gets to Jefferson, he imagined Grace knocking on his door, calling out ‘Papa! Papa!’. When get to the front door though, his little girl was never there, remembering that she has no idea who he is in this blasted world. Jefferson knew it wasn’t those times, but it was surreal that someone would want to knock on his door. No, it was surreal that anyone could even find his home. Its placement made it impossible for anyone to find it unless he showed them the way there.

Only one person found his house, but that was years ago. So who could it be?

“Emma, are you still working on the hat?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, because I…I have to check up on something. When I come back, you’re going to let me see your progress.”

“Does this ‘check up’ have to do with that loud knocking?” There was something off about her tone there. It was…almost giddy.

“Yes…” “O-kay then. I’ll be waiting right here.” What was with that tone of hers?

Jefferson slowly walked down the stairs, pondering to himself about something Emma said to him before. As he cornered Emma and Mary Margaret, Emma told him that she called for backup. Jefferson easily called out her bluff, as he knew Emma didn’t want anyone to know that Mary Margaret is missing. Besides, Emma didn’t have anyone else to call for back up since Ruby quit her temporary job there.

At least, that’s what Jefferson thought. He wasn’t sure what he thought now, as he is currently worried about other things. Like who was knocking at his door.

He carefully looks out his window, hoping to make sure that whoever was out there didn’t see him. His skills in the art of spying failed with Emma, but it wasn’t going to fall him now. Spying was use for to his advantage whenever he wanted to see Grace when he was ever in town. Those times were not as often as he wished though. Granny Lucas thought he was leering at Ruby when he was at the diner one day, which made Granny keep a sharp eye on Jefferson whenever he’s there. Not that he could blame her. Granny took a disliking to him when he sweet-talked one of the waitresses for a cheaper meal (something Jefferson truly regretted).

At least in the comforts of his house (not home), Jefferson can do whatever he wants. From the window, he saw two different men. Both were tall, but one was slightly towering over the other. They both had dark hair of different color, and their appearance vastly differ. One has curly hair, and he was wearing a wool jacket and red scarf. The only was wearing a leather jacket, and he was favoring one leg more than the other. This man was pacing back and forth on the porch, while the other was hugging himself to keep himself warm. Out in the driveway was the man’s motorcycle. Jefferson couldn’t believe it though. The one in the leather jacket…

\---

_“What are you doing here?” Jefferson didn’t care if he was yelling. He just wanted to know why some stranger would want to come to his house, especially late at night._

_The teenager quickly raised his hand into the air, dropping his pen and paper onto the ground._

_“I’m sorry, sir! I was just wondering around the area when I decided to take a small break, sir! Please don’t turn me into the sheriff station! I don’t want the mayor to know what I’m doing wandering around!”_

_Jefferson shook his head. He’s such a nervous wreck. “I’m not going to turn you in. I’m just-”_

_What did the kid mean he doesn’t want Regina to know what he’s doing?_

_“I’m just curious. Why don’t you want the mayor to know what you’re doing? You see like a harmless kid scared to death by some random stranger you just happen to be on his property. I honestly don’t bite.”_

_Oh that’s great. Make the kid scare of him. That isn’t going to help at all._

_“I…I can’t say.”_

_“Well, you can say to me. Believe me when I say you can trust me.”_

_“How?”_

_“Let’s just say we have a common enemy in Regina Mills.”_

_\---_

_He barely resembles his younger self_ , thought Jefferson, staring at the man slightly longer than he intended. On his few visits in town, people were talking about Emma’s foster brother. The town couldn’t figure out what was his deal with the town, especially when the Stranger came and the two started to spend most of their time together. It only got worse when the late Sheriff joined in on their rendezvous. Jefferson, for reasons he can’t fathom, was optimistic of catching a glimpse of the brother. It’s been far too long, and they were in need of a long needed talk.

To Jefferson’s ill surprise, he quickly learned where the brother mostly hangs out.

It was at the diner.

Where Granny has a sharp eye on Jefferson.

Jefferson gave up any hope of catching a sight of the man after that. Until now, that is. Jefferson’s could feel his arms getting goose bumps. He couldn’t believe that the man remembered how to find the house. The Stranger suddenly stopped hugging himself. Jefferson didn’t have time to draw back into hiding though.

“Were you seriously standing there for the last few minutes watching us?” The Stranger was lashing out at him.

Jefferson took a deep breath, composed himself, and walked over to the front door. Hands on the lock, Jefferson exhale and faked a worried look on his face. It was time to put his ‘curse persona’ into use (a suave, but not quite polite rich man who can charm anyone he wants).

“I’m so sorry about that. It’s just that I normally don’t get visitors at these hours,” Jefferson calmly explains to the man. Jefferson kept the door open enough for the two to see the inside, but blocked the path in case they wanted to invite himself in.

“It’s reasonable that you’re not fond of strangers, especially at this hour,” said Emma’s brother.

“But he didn’t need to be creeping from the shadows! In any case, I think we should…urg.” The Stranger trailed off, as if he didn’t want to say what he wants to say next. He was clutching his fists quite tight.

“What it is?” asked Jefferson.

“We see Emma Swan’s car in your driveway.”

“And?”

“Emma called her him –her brother- to tell us we should come out here as soon as possible.”

Well, this was a certainly a turn of events. It seems that the brother and the Stranger were working with Emma after all. _Guess she wasn’t lying about the backup then_ , thought Jefferson, causally leaning on door. Two can play at this game.

“Spot.”

“What?”

“You’re Spot’s owner, right? Ms. Swan mentioned she was looking for a lost dog in this area a few hours ago. I gave her directions and send her on her way.” Jefferson saw the Stranger clutching his fists tighter than before.

“Yeah, sure,” scoffed the Stranger. “She actually told you that in person?”

“Neal!”

“He was watching us from his window! How do we know he’s not lying?”

“Well Neal, I am telling you the truth. Had you been with her, you could have gotten the same directions from the map I gave to her,” Jefferson answered, resisting the urge of his ‘persona’ to tease the man. “I’m curious, how did you lost your dog so late at night?”

“Blame it on this numskull,” replied Neal, pointing directly at the brother. “I left Spot with him to dog sit. Unfortunately, Mr. Fancy Writer had a deadline to finish, so he gave spot to Emma However, Emma forgot to tell him that she had a prior engagement also, so she left him with an acquaintance of ours. Said acquaintance lost Spot, and you know the rest of the story.”

“What!”

“Don’t argue with it!”

 _This is certainly getting out of hand_ , Jefferson thought to himself. “I’m quite sorry about your dog. If you’re wondering where Emma could be, I say check Route 6. She left her car here as she was afraid of running Spot over accidentally.”

“So Emma is looking for Spot. On Route 6. Okay then.” The brother didn’t look convince.

“Yes, and I do believe that you should get a move on if you want to reach her.”

“I guess it’s time to take our leave,” said Neal, raising an eyebrow at the brother.

“I guess so. Go right ahead. I need to have a few words with the gentleman.”

Neal didn’t do anything before he decided to do as the brother said. As Neal slowly made his way back to the motorcycle, the brother and Jefferson stared at each other. No one made a move. No one made a sound. It was pure silence.

“You have Emma and Mary Margaret inside your house, don’t you?”

“Obviously. Of course, you know how to spot a lie when you see one, right Pinocchio?”

“You know my name is August.”

“Ah, but you’ll always be a wooden boy to me. It’s what you’re famous for! And don’t worry about Emma and Snow White. They’ll be safe, provided Emma gives me want I wanted.”

“She might have potential magic, but you know it’s impossible in this world.”

“Is it? How do you know that for sure? After all, what is keeping you human after all this time? What is keeping this town hidden for so long? Oh, I see your friend is getting impatient. I guess we should save this talk for another day. I hope to see you around...Pinocchio.”

The man didn’t argue back. Instead, he gave a scoff and quickly gave a wave goodbye.

* * *

**BONUS: Emma and Neal Have a Long Needed Talk**

“Oh no! Regina plans to visit the station this morning!”

After Jefferson threw himself out his window and pretty much vanishing, Neal and August (who swore to them he literally disappeared into thin air), Emma finally saw the streaks of light rising up from the horizon. The woman didn’t realize the eccentric mansion owner wasted their whole night for a top hat.

Emma quickly turned to August. “Can you give Mary Margaret a ride back on your motorcycle?”

“Already on it,” answered August, handing the woman a spare helmet. “Hop on.”

“Thanks you,” said Mary Margaret, as she got onto the back of his motorcycle, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I owe you one.”

“Don’t sweat it.”

As the two adults got a head start back to the station, Emma and Neal raced towards the yellow bug. Emma opened the driver’s door, while Neal opened the passenger door.

“You think they’ll make it back on time?” asked Neal, as he sat down into his seat, closing the door as he did so.

“I’m pretty sure,” reassured Emma. “Regina might be an early bird, but August drives like crazy on that on that thing. He’ll get her back in no time.”

“In that case, I guess we have a few minutes of our own.”

Emma quickly closed the driver door, and gave the man an odd glance. “What do you mean?”

“I know me coming into your life again shocked you-”

“Shocked me? It was a damn surprised from hell! You agreed to whatever bullshit August told you and left me alone for almost a decade without any contact.”

“And I wanted to talk to you again! August actually told me I should contact you after he beat me to a pulp after learning you were pregnant.”

Well, that answered her question from awhile back. Emma couldn’t help but smile, as she puts the key into the ignition. “So you two became friends after August beat you up and realizing you’re not that bad of guy?”

“Pretty much,” answered Neal, and he too smiled. “But by then, I realized I wasn’t the person you need in your life. August said an outlaw life wasn’t the best future for us, and he’s right. Our lives were going to be a mess, even after we sold those watches. You were still a teenager, and I was barely an adult. We would have been running away our whole lives, and knowing Henry now, an outlaw life isn’t suited for a child. I wouldn’t want him to have a life like that. He deserved better.”

Emma couldn’t help but sigh in agreement. “When I gave birth to Henry, I didn’t even want to hold him, let alone see him. I knew I wasn’t fit to be his mother. That’s why I gave him up. So he could have a better life.”

The car soon started, and the yellow bug got on its way.

“Some life that turned out to be though,” said Neal, shaking his head. “I guess what I’m saying is I’m sorry for what happened all those years ago. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Minus the whole curse part, August was right about everything back then.”

“I know, and I hate that. After August yelled at me,” said Emma, “I left him in the middle of the streets, yelling like a lunatic. Then he just vanished from my life, as if he didn’t exist. For a while, I was glad he was gone. I didn’t want his life ruining mine. But after I gave birth, I realize I was alone, and there was no on to support me. So I decided to change my life and try to track him down, but I couldn’t find him.”

“August told me he tracked you down,” interrupted Neal, getting a well deserve swat from her.

“Either way, we’re all in our lives again. I say it isn’t as bad as it could be, minus what happened the last few weeks.”

“Keep your chin up, Emma. Maybe Graham is alive and the heart in evidence is a fake. You got to keep faith. We don’t know the whole story after all.”

Emma couldn’t help but feel comfort in hearing those words.


	18. Interlude, Filler, and Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three separate chapters into in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned these three chapters to be uploaded to not make a dry spell, but things got busy and I got lazy, and the dry spell happened. I decided to make up for it is to combine three separate chapters to apologize for a lack of proper chapter update. 
> 
> The order of which the three appear line up with the title.

_The Visitation of Graham Humbert_

Graham’s could smell the mold and the animal carcass (at least, he hoped it was an animal carcass. He didn’t want the think that the kidnapper murdered Kathryn) inside the basement. He could feel the dampness underneath his body. He could hear footsteps pacing back and force.

There is no point in describing taste and sight. Graham hadn’t eaten anything yet and a black cloth covered his eyes.

Graham has no idea of where he was being kept, and he was too afraid to speak up.

He could only hope that Emma finds him in time before it gets worse.

* * *

_From Henry’s Point Of View_

Henry will admit, when he saw a man with Emma the first time they meet, the boy thought that he met his father. In some ways, he was somewhat hurt at the sight of them together. Why his parents gave him up? Did they think they would be childless for the rest of their lives? Dr. Hopper told that some adults spend their lives without having children. He said that it was their personal choice.

(Unlike the Evil Queen.)

Henry was glad when it turned out the man was really his Uncle August. Not only that, Uncle August was actually Pinocchio! He was so happy when he realized there’s someone else that believed in the curse as well! Uncle August didn’t like to talk about his past much though, and the storybook didn’t mention anything about Pinocchio at all.

“I guess the book didn’t include me due to going through the magic wardrobe my dad made, answered August. With a frown, he added, “one I wasn’t even supposed to go through.”

When Emma started to date Sheriff Graham, things got weird. Like, really, really weird. That’s saying something for a town full of fairy tale people. It was weird when he saw Emma and Sheriff Graham eating together at Granny’s Dinner. It was weird when he saw Emma and Sheriff Graham hold hands together when they were off the job. But they were happy. After what Emma told him about his dad, Henry thought Emma deserved to be happy.

(Happiness that the Evil Queen doesn’t want her to have.)

The Stranger showing up made Sheriff Graham more tense than usual. However, after Uncle August got the three of them down for a chat, they were almost inseparable. Not long after that, Uncle August introduced the Stranger as Neal Cassidy.

Neal’s job is boring, (something Neal laughed at because he found his job boring too), but he wasn’t a bad adult. He was good, honest, and love eating cheese pizza. Neal believed Henry was right about the curse, and he hoped that Emma could break it. Henry found it odd that someone from the normal world could find Storybrooke. Henry had to drag Emma to Storybrooke, and Uncle August said he visited it once before Henry was born.

Henry had to ask. He got his chance at Granny’s dinner after school.

“Neal, are you from the Enchanted Forest?”

Neal nearly chokes on his soda. After Neal was able to control his coughs, the man gave him a strange look. “Why you ask that?”

“Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Uncle August is Pinocchio. How did someone like you found this place, let alone even befriend Pinocchio?”

Neal opened his mouth to say something, but stops midway. He closed his eyes, and gave a big sigh. When Neal opened his eyes, the man ruffled Henry’s hair until it was messy.

“I asked August where Storybrooke was. He said he was going to help Emma break the curse. I figure he needed all the help he could get.”

Satisfied with the answer, Henry thought life couldn’t be better. Everything for once, was looking bright. There was a chance for the happy endings to come back.

(Until his mom had to go and ruin everything.)

* * *

  _Dr. Whale and the Peculiar Patient_

Toes cut off by a lawn mower.

Broken arm by jumping off the bed.

Someone getting drunk off cola-cola.

Dr. Whale shook his head and gave a deep sigh. Storybrooke may be a peaceful town in Maine, but every once in awhile people come in with injuries or conditions that never made sense. It was those injuries that make him wondered why he got his medical degree to begin with.

Oh yeah. It was to get always from his overbearing father. Well, you reap what you sow.

A well-sharp man with fancy clothing and a luxurious silk scarf limped through the front door, holding his left hand onto his chest. The man looked around, as if he regretted coming to the hospital at all. Dr. Whale had some free time, so he decided to check up on the man.

“I presume you’re injured?”

“I’m actually just want to sit in that nice looking chair right here, watching other people waltzing in,” deadpanned the man, his mouth a grim thin line.

“Where are you exactly injured?”

“My left hand is broken, and I’m pretty sure I strained my right leg.”

“Were you in an accident?”

“If you can call jumping out of your mansion window an accident, then yes, I was.”

Dr. Whale gave the man to Nurse Lavenza.


	19. Flashback Interlude, Filler, and Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another three chapter in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! I finally got my groove back, and such, the next chapter will be plot. Well, more plot than this chapter. Expect it to come out sometime next year in January. 
> 
> This is pretty much the same thing like the last one where each chapter lines up with the title.

_The Plan_

If Neal had to be honest, the plan was honestly worse than August splitting up him and Emma all those years ago. At least that one was actually paved with good intentions. This one was more going into the lion’s den with a sign that screams ‘free food’. To give August the benefit of the doubt, the writer did originally wanted Neal to do it.

“After all,” pointed out August, “he didn’t seem to recognize you. That gives you an advantage when the times come.”

As much as he wanted to do it, Neal didn’t have the heart to talk to his father, let alone want to be in the same place as him. There was too much anger, too much resentment, too much fear.

There was too much heartbreak after all of the lonesome years. In the end, Neal backed out. August didn’t mind taking his place.

“Now that we got that out of the way, I think we should go-”

_**RING!** _

“Isn’t that your cellphone?”

“Yeah, it is.” There’s a brief pause as August listened to whoever was on the other line.

“It’s Emma!”

(To Neal’s relief, the plan got postpone for another day).

* * *

_Awkwardness Between Regina and Graham_

It was one thing to run into your ex at work.

It was another thing when it turns out your ex is the town’s sheriff.

It’s even weirder when the town’s sheriff was someone you made your personal slave/lover for the last twenty-eight years due to a curse and there was a fifty-fifty chance he might remembered the fact he, you and everyone else in town weren’t originally from this world.

(Regina purposely didn’t add the fact he’s now dating the person that could free everyone from said curse and said person also probably gave back the sheriff’s memories. She didn’t have proof of the latter, but Regina could tell something is different about him since he recovered from his ‘sickness’.)

“Sheriff Graham.”

“Madame Mayor.”

Silence.

“So…” said Graham, twiddling his thumbs together. “Did you call me for a particular reason?”

“Yes, actually. I was wondering if I could have a few words with Mr. Gold. I believe no one bailed him out of jail yet?”

“That’s correct. But I don’t think he’s in the mood for small talk.” “

Well, that’s his problem. Besides, we need to discuss important business.”

Another silent moment.

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

Graham nodded his head. “In that case, have a good day, Madame Mayor.”

Once he was gone, Regina gave out a sigh of relief and, off all things, slumped into her seat. She had to admit, things could have been worse.

* * *

_The Escape of Graham Humbert_

Graham had to admit things really could have been worse. However, it seemed luck was on his side. Not only did his kidnapper made the mistake of allowing Graham to see again (therefore allowing him to see their identity), the kidnapper also made the mistake of allowing Graham to eat with utensils because ‘I’m not a savage’.

It was amazing how you could hurt someone by using your elbow and butter knife. With the kidnapper on the ground trying his best not to remove the knife from his calf, Graham could only do one thing: run.

As Graham ran with all of his strength, all he could think of is that his kidnapper, while a terrible person in need of a restraining order, would never resort to this extreme method. No, this was plan created ahead of time, made with cold calculations.

Graham’s frankly only realize too late there was one person that could make such a plan.

**_Regina._ **

Graham’s running soon became a jog, then a walk, before he finally collapsed onto his knees near Granny with a scream of exhaustion.

Graham was certain he heard a faint “What the hell was that?” in the distant.

The sound of footsteps grew louder by the second. Help was on the way. Soon the footsteps stop. Graham looked up and smiled.

Emma and August found him.


	20. I Hear a Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham reflects on his life so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know this was coming for awhile.

You would think with his Irish accent Graham Humbert was born in Ireland. However, when you ask the man himself, he will tell you he was born in California to Irish parents. He just happened to pick up the accent from them when growing up. He lived in California until he turned sixteen, when a fire in the family home killed his parents, forcing him to live with his aunt and uncle in Storybrooke, Maine.

When he turned eighteen, he decided that he wanted to be a cop, or at least, be in law eforcment. After years of hard work and sweat, Graham Humbert achieved his dream at age twenty-two by becoming officer. Three years later, Graham became deputy. When he became twenty-six, the former Sheriff wanted to retired to Florida and made Graham the new Sheriff. Not long after that, the sheriff started to get…romantically involve with the Mayor.

Things get a bit fuzzy. He remembers a family –a father and son- visiting town. Or rather, he remembers rumors of a father and son visiting the forest nearby and disappearing. He remembers someone else visiting town –a teenage boy- but Graham admits he never laid eyes on this visitor. He remembers the Mayor adopting a baby, though he doesn’t remember when she adopted him. Graham figured that living such a quiet town would explain it all.

Of course, everything here is total bullshit.

Who would have thought being stuck in a hospital bed could make someone reflect on a fake life for the last twenty-eight years.

As he was moving side to side, thinking to his former life as the Huntsman, Graham had no idea why he had the Irish accent. He admits that in the Enchanted Forest, he heard people with it, so he must have picked it up from there. After all, his parents gave him up. Frankly, he’s shock that he survived out there all alone with his friend.

Where was he anyway? Graham hasn’t seen him since the day he got his memories back. He was getting worried. You think that he would show up again after that day.

That wasn’t the only thing Graham was worried about though. The gut feeling he had long ago on that day was coming back as well. This time, he was certain it was going to happened.

“Sir, you have to stop moving,” ordered Dr. Whale, as a nurse was trying to take blood from him.

“Sorry. I was just thinking.”

Dr. Whale gave the man a smile. “Well, you can think with all the time in the world when we settle you to a proper bed.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, when can I have visitors?”

* * *

August and Neal were the first to visit Graham. The two were standing on the right side of his bed. August brought him a piece of paper with a makeshift map from his notebook. Neal was recapping the craziness that happened while he was missing.

“Talk about perfect timing. Since I’m back, Mary Margaret won’t go on trial and is now a free woman again,” Graham said to the two men.

“You couldn’t put it in better words," said August, showing him the map. “We were going to do the plan without you, but since we figure that you’re back, once you’re good and ready, you can take my place instead. You know, make it seem like you want to visit everyone since you were gone for so long.”

“Might be a bit of a stretch, but I guess he would buy it. I assume Neal too afraid to do it then?”

“With good reasons,” snapped Neal, burrowing his eyebrows.

Graham smiled. “I know. I don’t blame you. He’s a terrifying man after all.” 

"Thank you for understanding it.”

“However, I think it might be best if you do the plan without me.”

August and Neal stared at the man, flabbergasted with what he said.

“Why?” asked Neal.

“What?” asked August.

“It’s just…I think I might be still in the hospital a bit longer than planned.”

\---

Henry was the second to visit Graham. He just came from school, with his backpack slinging from one side of his shoulder. The boy pulled up a chair and set his backpack there. Not long after that, the familiar brown was placed on to Graham’s lap.

“Care to tell me what this is about?”

“Couldn’t a kid like me want you to have something to read while you’re stuck here?”

Graham smiled. “Of course you do.”

\---

Emma was the third person to visit Graham. It took her the longest to visit, as she had to deal with the paper work for Mary Margaret’s release. Emma told her that she, David, and Kathryn would visit him soon.

“Kathryn in particular wants to apologize for unintentionally causing it all. I think what everyone is doing while visiting you is sweet…except for maybe Henry. Did he really lend you that book for you to read?” asked Emma, taking the book from the small table it was laying on.

“He did. I guess he thought maybe I ‘remembered’ something while I was missing,” answered Graham. “Of course, he didn’t say it outright.”

Emma shook her head and laughed. “Well, did it?”

“No,” answered Graham, _and that’s because you helped me remember._

“Poor kid.” Emma was flipping through a few pages of the book. “You know, I can’t help but wonder if Henry thinks the town is curse because of the illustrations. I have to admit, Snow White resembles Mary Margaret a lot. Not to mention that David looks like the Prince, Regina looks like the Evil Queen, Red with Ruby-”

“The man living in the mansion resembling the Hatter?”

Emma sharply turned to look at the man. “How-”

“Neal and August told me about it, and Henry said look through the book earlier.”

“Ah.” Emma slammed the book shut.

“I’m sorry if I’m bringing up a difficult topic-”

“Oh, it’s not one at all.” Emma quickly placed the book on the table, and took Graham’s cold hands. “It’s one I would avoid talking about since there is no trace of the man ever since it’s happen. Besides, why would I want to talk about him if I wanted to see you. Everyone missed you.”

“You the most?”

“Of course. You can’t believe how happy I was when August and I found you. It was like, everything bad in the world decided to reverse itself. With you back, Mary Margaret is free, and we can finally continue off with our lives.”

The two of them gazed into each other eyes and said nothing. Soon, the woman leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Before long, the two lips parted. Emma and Graham smiled.

_‘You are going die. There is nothing you can do. It is out of your control’._

Graham quickly fall back onto his bed. He clutched the side were his heart was supposed to be. It was getting tighter and tighter, and the pain was getting unbearable. He saw the fear in Emma’s eyes, and he wanted to say something to her, but what.

_**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE-** _

“Dr. Whale! Something is happening!”

The voice was faint, but Graham could hear the blonde doctor running their way. “What happened?”

“I don’t know! He was find one moment and the next”

“Emma, listen to me,” Graham grabbed her hand. “It’s R-“

* * *

A lone grey wolf is at the sign at the edge of town. He looks up to the dark skies, the moon above him. He knows what happened to his longtime friend. He never visited him except that one time, when he knew his friend needed help. But he knew what happened.

Lifting his head up, the wolf howled.

\---

Standing in the tombs, with the chest opened, Regina held the fluttering heart in her hand. Long ago, the fondness in her own heart allowed Graham to cheat death. It wasn’t a moment Regina regretted per say. Yes, it caused her heartbreak seeing him with her, but she was able to control herself. However, she knew that once she got the opportunity to do it again, it was one she wouldn’t let slip past her fingers.

With tears in her eyes once more, Regina’s fingers crushed Graham’s Humbert heart, and made Emma the last visitor Graham ever saw.


	21. Not What It Appears To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold decided to confront his son after who know many years of separation and months of avoidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a doozy to write, since I basically have to look at the transcript of The Return. This one is going to be the last chapter for awhile, and it seems unlikely I would be able to write little ficlet like chapters in the future, as the plot is really kicking in now and such, need longer chapters. I hope this one will leave you satisfy.
> 
> Also, I guess I should say two things: 1. Someone gets beaten up, so there are minor mentions of blood. Just letting you lot know, and 2. I don't know anything about wood, but I remember reading somewhere alcohol ruins wood. If that turn out to be false, please tell me so I could correct things.

Almost everyone in town showed up for Graham’s funeral service, minus four people. The first one was obvious: Regina, but not for the reasons you expected. Postponing Graham’s death not only had an effect on the Savior, but the mayor as well. She was fond of the man and their…relationship they had for the last twenty-eight years, and the woman realized she should still mourn him. In fact, Emma even invited her to join the funeral service so they could mourn together.

“As much I don’t want to admit it, you knew Graham like I did,” stated Emma. The woman was standing outside Regina’s house wearing the few black clothing she apparently brought with her. “And I know you did love him. I figure we should put the past behind us for this one day.”

Regina averted her eyes from the blonde. This was something she didn’t except. “Thank you for the offer, but I would like to mourn in private. You can, however, take Henry with you.”

“You mean it?”

“Yes. I think Henry would like to say his goodbyes as well.”

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma turned around before pausing. “Will you at least be there when we bury him?”

“…I will.” Regina gave the woman a civil smile before Emma walked away.

The next two people that didn’t show were Graham’s aunt and uncle. To the town’s knowledge, they had passed away around the time when Graham became sheriff. Regina knew the truth though: they simply never existed. Their creation was there to fill the void in Graham’s curse identity.

The last person that didn’t show up was up Mr. Gold. Because of the Valentine Day incident, where the man decided to ‘rough up’ Mr. French (for reasons that even Sidney couldn’t snoop out), Mr. Gold and the former Sheriff avoided each other like the plague. As a result, everyone assumed there was no chance Mr. Gold would to grieve that caught him in a hideous act.

In reality, Mr. Gold wasn’t bitter with Graham arresting him. Graham was simply doing his job after all. In fact, Mr. Gold would have showed up to show his respect to him. He protected and care for Storybrooke with success. He simply didn’t have time to pay his respects for the dead at the moment.

* * *

August’s hands were mere inches off the doorknob when he quickly turned back around.

“Emma, I know it’s been three weeks since Graham past away, but…”

“But what?” Emma was sitting at the table, looking at the cup of hot chocolate melt away the marshmallows away.

“I can always cancel my plans with Neal. We could talk it through, like we used to do in the old days when we’re going to get past to another family. He’ll understand, honest.”

Emma snapped her head up. “And have you postponing what you call ‘Neal’s last week of Storybrooke’ extravaganza? I won’t allow it, August. Besides, Mary Margaret says once she and David come back from their date, we’ll have a ‘girl’s night’. You don’t have to worry about coming back early tonight.”

“You sure?” “Positive. August, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

\---

Neal shakes his head with dismay. He and August were outside hiding behind a pile of crates resting outside Mr. Gold’s antique shop when August told him the update with Emma. “And you believe her?”

August, who was the lookout, turned back to face Neal. “I ended up calling Mary Margaret. She confirmed it, and said she’ll try to get Emma to open up more about Graham.”

“That’s good to know she has support, at least for tonight,” answered Neal, peeking out from the side. “She has been quiet ever since his funeral. I honestly think Graham was the perfect man for her. He’s nothing like me, and they made a better couple.”

“Nice to know you and Graham buried the hatchet when I wasn’t looking,” said August, giving himself a small smile. “You know, I think the only thing that bothers me is that he suddenly died of a heart attack after he came back. I don’t know about you, but I have a feeling that-”

“We can talk about conspiracy theory on Graham’s death later.” Neal pointed to the owner of the shop walking inside. “He’s here.”

\---

The bell of the front door suddenly started ringing as Neal slowly walked inside. There were trinkets and items that the man was certain were at least hundred years old. Neal quickly looked around, and heard someone cough behind her. There he saw Mr. Gold emerging from the back room. Judging by Mr. Gold’s puzzled look, he wasn’t expecting any late night visitors.

In a world where his father wasn’t curse and where Neal had enough courage, Neal would pour out his heart about all the years of resentment, abandonment, and pain he caused. Neal would tell him that he managed to survive in a world without magic, and that anything he’ll say will do nothing to mend the bond they had once again.

However, Neal didn’t have enough courage, and he was under the presumption he wasn’t free of the curse. So instead, Neal gave a small wave. “Hello. I’m Neal, Cassidy. You’re Mr. Gold, right?”

Mr. Gold gave him a curt nod. “That’s correct. I believe I saw you before in here with Emma’s foster brother. His name is August Booth, correct?”

“Yeah, that’s right. Sorry we interrupted you when were busy with a customer.”

“Don’t worry about it. And the man you saw me with was a seller, not a customer.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Although I don’t blame you for making that assumption. He visits this shop so many times people actually assume he’s a regular.”

“So the man was trying to pawn off a clock?”

“Correct again. I keep on telling him I won’t accept it until he gets it to properly work. But enough about my dealings. What can I do for you?"

Neal swallowed the lump inside his throat. “I know this is rather late, but I was wondering if I could buy a gift for Mary Margaret Blanchard. After all, she’s innocent of the crime.”

The man titled his end with curiosity, before giving Neal a smile.“Good thinking. What would you like to give her?”

\---

The plan of them looking for the dagger in Mr. Gold’s shop was plan before Graham’s suddenly disappear. With the possibility of him being dead, August and Neal had to tailor it so it could work with two people only. Graham’s miraculous reappearance made it seem like everything was back on track, but his death derailed everything. It was to the point that Neal had to call his fiancée and work for an extended vacation, explaining that a close friend of his died not long after his father’s death (which was true, minus the father part).

It should be noted that Graham, once along ago, argued that there was the possibility the dagger would still be in the forest. To quote him: “This is Rumplestiltskin we’re dealing with. I don’t think he would take the dagger back from a safe place.”

These words rang in August’s mind, as the man quickly entered the back room of the shop. He wandered around for a bit, as the father and son were talking, their words illegible. He couldn’t do a full search given their limited time, so the writer tried his best to in any boxes that were open. He just managed to get through several boxes when he was suddenly able to hear the two speaking, clear as day.

“Oh, what about these two right here?”

“You really want to give Miss Blanchard wooden puppets?”

August felt the hairs on his neck stand up. It’s time for him to make his escape.

* * *

“Talk about a mood whiplash,” exclaimed August, putting his arm around Emma.

It’s been three days since Neal and August was at Mr. Gold’s shop, and here they were, along with at least a quarter of the town in Mary Margaret’s loft. Emma planned a welcome back party for both her and Graham, hoping that the two could celebrate their return of freedom together.

Change of events got in the way, but Emma, to the surprise of everyone sans August, decided to throw the party still. While it celebrated the teacher’s return, it also celebrated Graham’s deeds to the town. The funeral service was quiet with no one speaking a word to each other, so Emma decided the party would allow people to express their feelings for Graham.

“I told you I was going to fine,” answered Emma, giving August a smile. “Besides, Graham would want me to get back on track. I got a town to protect after all.”

“I still can’t believe Mom let you become Sheriff without making fuss about it.” Henry pushed himself between the two adults so he could be between the two of them. “My mom must be up to something.”

Emma gave a sigh. “Henry, don’t you think that maybe your mom did out of the kindness of her heart? She might not have liked me in the past, but I think she’s burying the hatched between us, in her own way of course.”

“No, I think Henry’s right,” argued August, giving Emma a puzzling look. “You think they would hold elections instead of just promoting you. I mean, sure, the mayor has absolute power, but I don’t think Regina could cherry pick a new sheriff with a snap of her fingers.”

While August, Emma, and Henry argued about Regina’s sudden change of heart towards the former deputy Sheriff, Neal and Mary Margaret were talking to each other. Archie had just offered them a tray of drinks, and the two accepted it.

“Aren’t you glad you’re no longer a jailbird?” joked Neal, bringing the cup up to his lips.

“I guess,” answered the woman, looking around at everyone enjoying themselves.

“You guess?” Neal gave the woman an almost callous look.

“Don’t get me wrong,” said Mary Margaret, waving her free hand in the air. “I’m glad that I’m finally out. But… it feels almost wrong that Graham isn’t here with his. After all, this was supposed to be his welcome back party as well.”

Neal lowered his cup, and pondered something. “Emma told August a few nights ago she was fine. Was she fine?”

“Yes, I say she was. Seeing her tonight makes me certain she is getting her life back together,” answered the woman, as she and Neal turned back to look at the bickering trio. August and Henry were out the door, with David yelling to them to “take my truck instead!” As the three took their leave, Mr. Gold decided to show up to the party.

“Who invited him?” asked Neal, returning the cup to his lips.

“I think he invited himself.”

“Ah. Oh! I almost forget, I got a present for you! I got it from Mr. Gold’s shop.”

“Oh, thank you.”

As Mary Margaret opened the small present to find a bell inside, Mr. Gold decided that it would be best to talk the woman hosting the party. He took a drink from Archie, and stood next to Emma. The two watched the people mingle with each other.

“Hard to let him go, isn't it?” asked Mr. Gold. “Your son.” Emma nodded her head.

“Yeah. It was one of the hardest things I ever did.”

Mr. Gold turned to face Emma. “One of the hardest things? May I ask what some of the others were?”

“There was really only one other time. It was when I allowed August to walk out of my life after he tried to save me from it. I was alone without anyone, and to be honest, I’m glad he’s back. Kind of wish he didn’t drag Neal into it, but I made my peace with it.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did your brother meet up with Mr. Cassidy?”

“That isn’t my place to say. Why are you asking about Neal?”

“He was inside my shop late a few nights ago, looking to buy something for Miss Blanchard. He took too much time, and left in a hurry after he brought his gift. I think Mr. Cassidy was distracting me while someone went through my backroom.”

“Are you saying that this person was August?”

“I’m saying that your brother and him are thick as thieves, Miss Swan. One can’t go without the other.” 

* * *

Mr. Gold ended up talking an impromptu day off. Something was off about Neal Cassidy. Why would an outsider be able to enter Storybrooke? Mr. Gold figure anyone from their world would be able to get through the barrier with a little difficulty, but Neal Cassidy was not from there world. The fact that Mr. Booth found Mr. Cassidy to be his constant companion didn’t help on the matter. Why would he get help from someone like him? Mr. Gold figured that he would have to follow the two's everyday activity to learn what made Mr. Cassidy so special.

(It’s not as if he was going crazy and assumed the possibility Neal Cassidy could be Baefire suddenly arose after the encounter in his shop several nights ago.)

Nothing out of the ordinary stood out. The two walked around the town before visiting Granny’s to eat and talk. After that, the two went their separate ways for the time being. Mr. Booth ended up walking all the way to covenant to talk to Mother Superior. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but whatever she told him, he took great comfort with it.

Mr. Gold ended up waiting for her to go back inside to ambush her. He didn’t plan to be kind to her, after what she did to him. It didn’t matter if she didn’t remember. The Blue Fairy played a role in it, and eventually, punishment will rain down before her. For now, all he can do is be unpleasant to her.

“Mother Superior. Good afternoon.”

Mother Superior gave a small jump of surprise at seeing him, but she managed to compose herself. “Mr. Gold. Our rent is paid in full.”

Mr. Gold gave a chuckle. “I’m not here about the rent.”

“Well, good day to you then.” She turned back around to walk back inside.

“Tell me, what did Mr. Booth want?"

Mother Superior slowly turned back around and walked up to him. “I don’t have to tell you that. What Mr. Booth told me is absolutely private.”

“And I don’t have to not double your rent. What did he want?”

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. “Advice and counsel. Mr. Booth told me about his past. Like Emma, his father gave him up as young boy. When he was eighteen, he found where his father was living, but he never had the courage to confront him until now. As it turns out, his father lives right here in Storybrooke.”

Many things ran through Mr. Gold’s mind. There was no way anyone from their world could have escaped the curse. Was it possible that his original presumption was correct? He had to ask. “And a happy reunion has already taken place?”

“No, Mr. Booth hasn’t spoken to him yet."

“And why not?”

“It was a difficult parting. There are many issues to be resolved between them.”

Mr. Gold’s nodded his head. “I see. Thank you for telling me this.”

\---

Mr. Gold knocked on the door of Dr. Hopper’s office before instantly regretting it. _This was a silly idea_ , the man thought, and turned around to leave. Of course, Dr. Hopper decided to open his door at this exact moment.

“Mr. Gold? Are you here for the rent?"

Mr. Gold quickly turned around. “Why does everyone ask that?”

Dr. Hopper blinked before him, as if there was some obvious answer he was missing. “Oh, because you- never mind.” He took a step towards him. “Would you like to talk?”

“I don’t know.”

“If you like to get something of your chest, please come in.” Dr. Hopper opened his door wider.

\---

Mr. Gold ended up spending five minutes on Dr. Hopper’s sofa, waiting for the human-turned-cricket-turned-human to say anything about his unfortunate tale (edited to be believable for this world of course). “I didn’t know you had a son. How old is he?”

How old would Bae be? He may have left at thirteen, but who knows how long his boy lived his life here? It could be twenty-eight years, or thirty. There was no way to answer it.

“While there are many things you don’t’ know about me, Doctor, I think we should start with something easier.”

“Okay. So, what do you mean to say that you may have found him?"

Mr. Gold, ended up telling the doctor that his son may be one of the visitors in town, which the possibility of August being more likely.

“So,” commented Dr. Hopper rubbing his hand onto his chin, “you’re not truly convinced that neither August or Neal is your son.”

“That’s correct,” said Mr. Gold, and here he shook his head. “Before coming to you, I was certain that it was Mr. Booth. I know enough of his past to make me believe it. Now that I’m speaking to you, I’m not so sure. Perhaps I’m seeing what I want to see. For all I know, neither of them could be my son.”

“Assuming one of them is your son,” said Dr. Hopper, dropping his hands onto the chair’s arm, “isn’t there a possibility that he recognize you?”

“It’s possible. Did your friend Marco ever told you about his encounter with the two?”

There Mr. Gold saw a minor change in the good doctor’s behavior, one that the doctor wasn’t even aware of. The corner of the doctor’s mouth was twitching, and he was digging his nails into the sofa arm. “No, he didn’t.”

“It was around last year. The two men walked into my shop, and Mr. Booth left suddenly. His friend follow suit not long afterwards.”

“Based on what you told me, we should make the assumption that somehow, August is your son. I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how were you as a father?”

Mr. Gold averted Dr. Hopper’s stares. “Enough to know that he’s not ready for a tear soaked reunion.”

“I see. So your son sought you out, but he ended up hanging back. Maybe he’s looking for the right moment. Maybe he’s watching to see if he’s welcome. Looking for a sign that all is forgiven.”

Mr. Gold gave a cold stare at the doctor. Of course Dr. Hopper would try to make something positive about the situation. “He’s not the one that needs to be forgiven. If anything, I think he might still be very angry.”

“Anger between a parent and a child is the most natural thing in the world.” Dr. Hopper gave him a reassuring look. Oh, the poor doctor is in for a shocker.

“Dr. Hopper, I think he might be here to try and kill me.”

The man mouth opened wide like a goldfish. No words came out of it. There was only silence.

“You must understand. I let him go long ago. And I’ve spent my entire life since trying to fix it, and now, there’s a possibility that he’s finally here. And I just don’t know what to do.”

The man closed his mouth, and said nothing. Mr. Gold could tell that he was in deep thought, as the wrinkles on his forehead soon appeared. After pondering for a while, Dr. Hopper gave him a smile. “Just tell him what you told me, and ask him for forgiveness. And when you’re face-to-face, you’ll know what to do.”

“Honesty has never been the best color of me.”

“There’s no other way.” 

* * *

With the search of the backroom search being a bust, Neal and August ended up drawing straws on who will dig in the forest. August ended up being the lucky winner. With a flashlight and shovel in hand, the writer gave a salute to Neal before going off in the dead of night. It was maybe only two hours after August left when Neal got a distressing call from him.

“Neal, I need help…”

“August? What the hell happen to you? You sound like someone almost beat you to death!”

“He actually did.”

“Who?”

“Mr. Gold…”

\---

Neal ended up asking David to lend him his truck (David didn’t dare ask why, but he knew enough to assume it was an emergency) because his was at the shop, and now he was breaking the speed limits to get August back to his hotel room. August was bleeding from the nose and the mouth. On his face were dark bruises that couldn’t be cover with makeup. The man was holding the right side of his body as if he was injured there also.

Unsure what to do, Neal let out a scream. Why would his father beat August up? August didn’t do anything wrong to him. Hell, August never even met his dad until they came to this world! Something must have happened between to two.

“I still think we should go to the hospital,” said Neal, keeping his eyes on the road. “It’s one thing if you only had a bloody nose. It’s another thing if you have bruises and a bloody mouth. We have something else entirely if you’re trying to hide something major from me.”

“Minus the face, he didn’t leave any marks that could land me in the hospital. In fact, I think he learned something after the Moe French incident,” joked August, before wincing from the pain on his right side. “Besides, it’s something the doctors wouldn’t be able to fix, let alone see.”

Neal gave a loud sigh. “At least let me call Dr. Hopper. He might have a first aid kit.”

August didn’t object, only replying with a groan.

Ruby ended up calling the good doctor, as she and her grandmother saw them entered the bed and breakfast. Granny kept her cool, and told Neal to that she had a first aid kit she was willing to bring up to them. Ruby on the other hand, was borderline angry, asking Neal who did it, alongside asking if she should also call Emma.

Neal glared at the woman in red before he made to the stairs. “No! We’re calling Dr. Hopper, and no one else!”

He wasn’t sure how Ruby got Dr. Hopper to come to them so quickly (in fact, Neal wasn’t sure how Ruby even knew his number). Neal got August to lie down on his bed when he heard Dr. Hopper and Ruby yelling outside the room.

“So you decided the best thing to do is to call me? Didn’t you think about calling an ambulance? I may be a doctor, but not the one August needs right now!”

“Neal said to call you only!”

Neal was able to remove the leather jacket. To his eyes, there was wrong with the right side of his body, yet August, for some reason, was still clutching onto it as if he was in excruciating pain. August was slowly dozing off, blood still trickling down to his chin. Seeing this was his only chance, Neal decided to place his hand onto top of the supposed wounded area. Before he could do so, the doorknob soon started to jiggle, taking his attention back to the matter at hand.

Neal quickly gave a slap to August to wake him up. “Guess what, moron. Your cricket buddy is here to help you out.”

Cleaning up the blood off August was easy. He made no fuss as Dr. Hopper wipe the cold, wet towel across his face. It helped that August’s bloody nose stopped. It was only after Dr. Hopper forced August to roll up his pants did they run into trouble. Neal could tell that they were different from the wounds dear old dad gave to August. It was a few minor cuts his left leg, with one major scratch on the right leg.

Neal also saw that his right leg was wood. The joint at the knee made it look like belonged to a puppet. Dr. Hopper took no notice (how the hell is that possible), shook his head and frown, his lips pursed into a thin line. Dr. Hopper got a small bottle of alcohol and another towel (Neal wonder if the man had a preference over them than paper towels). August, who was quiet and frankly still out of it, widen his eyes with surprised and made an objection to it.

“Are you serious?”

“It’s not like you have a choice,” said Dr. Hopper, pouring a few drops onto the towel. “You want me to clean your cuts, right?”

“Not with that. That stuff will only make my leg worse.”

“August, _please_.” Dr. Hopper stood up, towel still in hand. “I promise it won’t sting too much. Just let me help you.”

“You can help me by not using alcohol!”

“I’m sorry, but I have to! We don’t have anything else to clean them. Like it or not,” and here the doctor’s tone was close to one where a parent was lecturing a child, “you will let me help, and you won’t make a fuss about it! I swear, you’re acting like a kid-”

August narrowed his eyes with anger. “That’s because you still treat me like one!”

Dr. Hopper looked at the writer with confusion, raising an eyebrow as he did so. Neal slowly rubbed the temples of his forehead, and shook his head hoping this was just a bad dream. August did not just slipped up right now, not after everything that happened so far.

The doctor’s tone became softer, and the man tightened his grip on the towel. “August, is there something you want to tell me-”

“No.”

“You sure about that?”

“I’m sure. And if you’re going to help, just use water. It’ll won’t be that damaging.”

“Okay then.” Dr. Hopper went to the bathroom to get a new clean towel.

As the man was busy, Neal took a seat down next to August. His friend sat there, and soon, buried his head into his hands, ashamed of what he did, what he said.

“August," reassured Neal, "you and Dr. Hopper will be fine. What I want to know is what happened between you and my father. Did he figure out our plan?”

“He did. He caught me in the act. He didn’t buy the lie we made up. I think it’s best if we stop looking for the dagger and spend the rest of the week getting you ready to go back to Stella.”

“What about your condition? I mean, are you telling me you turning back to wood started tonight? After years of doing your job right, the world decided to punish you for the sake of it? Frankly, I think we need the dagger more than ever! If it still has magic-”

“Neal, don’t worry about it. I have one more plan up my sleeve.”

~~~

“It’s just like I said to you before. I’m looking for something Graham said he buried here as a teenager. Said he wanted me to give it to Emma.”

Mr. Gold stood there stoically. “Oh, yes, I assume you _this_ is what Graham said to give to her?”

Pulling it out from the inside of his jacket, there was the sliver dagger with Rumplestiltskin engraved on the blade.

“How did-”

“I figure this is what you wanted. And you can have it. You can have it and I’ll leave you alone forever. Before you do, let me tell you something. You were right. You were always right. I was a coward and I never should have let you go. I know it’s little consolation, but I just want you to know that ever since you left, ever since you crossed the barriers of time in space in every waking moment…”

Mr. Gold’s voice breaks, and his posture was different. August could hear the man was trying his best not to cry. “I’ve been looking for you. And now that I’ve finally found you… I know I can’t make up for the past, for the lost time. All I can do,” and with a slow pace, Mr. Gold approached August, “is to ask you to do what you’ve always done. And that’s to be the bigger man… And forgive me. I’m so sorry, son. I’m so sorry, Bae.”

Mr. Gold dropped the dagger onto the ground, and soon, cried. August could tell he was crying out all of the pain his heart he was carrying for so many years. There almost nothing that could have stop it.

August dropped his shovel and flashlight, the two items landing with a soft thud. The man resisted, he really did. Holding onto his sides, August couldn’t help but laugh in front of Mr. Gold. It wasn’t a laugh made from joy or amusement. It was a bitter laugh, full of resentment and anger.

It was enough to stop Mr. Gold's crying.

“Bae?”

“Oh… this is not what I was expecting tonight. This was not part of the plan at all.”

“Bae, what are you-”

“First of all,” said August, composing him to the best of ability, “I’m not your son. The fact you thought you recognized him after how many hundreds of years tells me you really don’t know him anymore. Oh, Baefire isn’t going to happy about this…”

“You know Bae?” Mr. Gold gave August a look of hope. “You know my boy?”

“I do. In fact, we’re friends.” Mr. Gold quickly grabbed August’s shoulders. Tightening his grip, he gave August a shake. “Tell me then! Tell me everything you know about him! Tell me where Baefire is right now!”

“Ah, and here we run into a problem.” August gently removed Mr. Gold off him, and the writer brushes off his leather jacket. “Baefire doesn’t want to see you again. In fact, I think it’s going to take a lot more than your speech to win him over.”

The other man stood there like a statue. “You’re lying. Bae wouldn’t do this to me. Bae would be willing to listen to me. Bae would-”

“Baefire is a grown man who would rather avoid you until the end of his days,” finished August, his voice suddenly getting low. “What you did is unforgivable, and it’s something I can’t forgive either. You were supposed to be his father. You were supposed to raise him until you become old and grey!”

August felt his eye starting to water. The lump in his throat was forming. Everything had had building up for the last twenty-eight years was coming out, and to the wrong person. “You were **not** supposed to send him away to a strange world where he doesn’t know anything! What you did is abandoning a kid all alone to fend for himself, unsure if he’s doing the right thing!”

Mr. Gold could only stare at August in confusion.

August managed to hide the emotions back though. “If you think Baefire would forgive a scared little man who loves power the most, you’re wrong. There’s no way simple words would smooth things out. I’m afraid you’re in for a rough road ahead, Rumplestiltskin. After all, he’s the one that told us that if we get the dagger-”

With one swift movement, Mr. Gold snatched the shovel off the ground, and smacked August hard across the face with it. It was there did something happened. He could feel the cold earth calling to him. Soon a sharp pain ran up his right leg.

August could feel that the curse finally taken a hold of him. Years of avoiding the town and keeping his promise kept August human. However, the months living in Storybrooke managed to give him the fate his father was so desperately trying to avoid. He didn’t have time to complain about it though, as Mr. Gold started to punch him across the face. The old man’s broken voice was yelling the same thing like a broken record: “Baefire wouldn’t do this to me.”


	22. Pinocchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and August face the music together. It goes well as you might expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE. Sorry for taking so long! This chapter actually took longer that I thought it would be. It doesn't help life got in the way...again. I have no idea when the next chapter will be updated exactly, but I can promise you it will be in June.

It was early in the morning, before all the teachers and students went to school. Emma and Mary Margaret were staring at disbelief as they saw August’s handiwork on Mary Margaret’s door: a strong deadbolt no one can get through.

Wiping his hands onto his jeans, August smiled. “I seriously doubt anyone will get through that.”

Emma took one look at it and chuckle. “It honestly looks like the lock to a torture chamber.”

“Eh, I guess you can call it medieval-chic.”

Mary Margaret sighed happily and grins at August. “I don't care what it looks like as long it can keep out anyone. I mean, I can’t believe James Horner was able to break in here! I thought this was a perfectly safe place to live!”

Emma wrapped an arm around her friend. “Well, thanks to our writer, you have a guarantee that no one well break in anymore."

“For a writer,” said Mary Margaret, “You sure know a thing about tools. Where'd you learn to do all this?"

“Wood shop class in the seventh and eighth grade," answered August.

Mary Margaret laughed, before her face contorted to a look of panic. “Oh! Speaking of school, I have to get going!”

Emma and August gave the woman a worried look. “Are you sure you're ready to go back?” asked Emma, watching the woman grab her belongings.

“After my stint behind bars, how tough can a room full of fourth-graders be? Now, please lock the door after you two leave. And say goodbye for Neal for me!” Mary Margaret gave the two a quick wave before closing the door on them.

“Speaking of Neal,” began Emma, her lips pursed into a thin line, “care to explain to me what the hell happened between the two of you? Did you two decided to make a Fight Club or something for Neal’s last week in town?”

“Think whatever you want,” answered August, grabbing his toolbox from the table, “but I’m telling you, whatever you’re thinking is going to be wrong.”

\---

August was back in his room, sitting on the chair, playing with his red hat his father made him long again. How August wished he could speak to him once more before. It was spreading faster than he expected, and August could feel it was taking over his left leg now. He wasn’t sure if this last plan would work, but he knew he had to try.

With a sigh, he reached for the rotary phone and dialed 5-6-4. August doubted calling Mr. Gold would do anything, but still… he’s the only person in the town that knows of the curse. With Neal leaving, there was no one he could turn to. August wasn’t going to see Jefferson after the stunt he pulled. Besides, despite being a reclusive, no one in town had seen him since his sudden trip to the hospital.

* * *

 “Miss Blanchard! I see you’re back.”

Mary Margaret, who was focusing on the children playing, saw that Regina Mills was approaching her, with a lunchbox in hand. The woman was sharply dress, and the teacher could tell that the bubbly tone towards her was bit forced. Mary Margaret didn’t want to bring it up though. She could tell that the mayor was trying to polite to her at least. Given what happened, it makes sense that the mayor was trying to start over a new leaf not only to Emma, but also to everyone else in town.

“Yes. Isn't it wonderful? Everything worked out in the end. Well, almost everything. Now, what brings you here?”

“Henry forgot his lunch. Have you seen him?”

“I could have sworn I saw him…” Mary Margaret scanned the area before spotting Henry. “Oh! I see he’s heading our way right now!” With that, the woman quickly departed, leaving the mother and son together.

“What are you doing here?” asked Henry, giving his mother a doubtful look.

“I just wanted give you your lunchbox. You left in a rush this morning,” stated Regina, holding it out for him.

Henry took the lunchbox from her, with the doubtful look still on his face.

“Henry, what’s wrong?”

“You’re up to something with Emma, aren’t you?”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Henry, what are you talking about?”

“You gave Emma Graham’s job as sheriff. There’s no way you would do it without a motive.”

“Henry, do you think it’s possible that maybe,” and here Regina grabbed him by the shoulders, “I want to have a fresh start with Emma? I may have disliked her before, but now I see she’s a mature woman who I misjudged poorly. In fact, she didn’t have to invite me to Graham’s funeral, but she did.”

“You also turned it down.”

“That’s because I wanted to mourn him privately.”

“Or maybe you were trying to hide your involvement in his death!” Henry managed to break free from Regina’s grasps.

“I know that you took the Huntsman’s heart after he failed to kill Snow White, along with countless others! I’m not sure what you’re exact role is, but I know you have something to do with it!”

“For the last time, I’m not the Evil Queen. Mary Margaret isn’t Snow White, and no one in this town is a fairy tale character!” Regina gave Henry a distressing look. “None of those stories are real! If you keep this up, maybe I might have to pull you out of Mary Margaret’s class. She might not be encouraging your behavior, but she certainly isn’t doing anything to stop it!”

“I’m not transferring classes,” stated Henry. Without another word, the boy walked off and left the woman alone to wallow in whatever emotion she was consumed by at the moment.

* * *

August got to the pawnshop, and saw Mr. Gold behind the counter, dealing with another customer. He saw Mr. Gold’s eyes gleam, and made a very loud cough.

“Mr. Booth! I'll be with you in a moment, as you can see, I’m busy.” Mr. Gold looked back at the customer, before speaking to him once again. “On second thought, tell me. Do you think it's worth my time to buy this clock?”

The customer turned around. It’s was Marco. He and August stared at each other in silence.

“I'll take the silence as a yes then. However, as I keep on telling him, I will only accept it if he has it repaired.”

“And I keep on telling you, I can’t repair it at all! It is possible you can buy it regardless of it being broken?”

“No. However, I am a patient man. I will give all the time in the world to fix it, and then we can talk about payment.”

Marco didn’t say anything. All he did is tip his hat, picked up the clock, and made his way out of the shop. August didn’t say anything to him as he past right by. When Marco made his proper exit, the writer glared at Mr. Gold.

“How did you-”

“Marco doesn’t have any children in this world, despite him and his now deceased wife trying so much in their youth. When I suddenly remembered who I truly was, I assumed Gepetto’s puppet of a boy turned back into a tree, or maybe he was somewhere in this shop, hiding in boxes I have yet to open,” said Mr. Gold, making his way from behind the counter to August. “But your little speech made me realize something. It was a revelation really.”

“What type of revelation was it?”

“That Baefire was not the first boy to be separated from his father. Put two and two together, and I was able to figure out your identity.”

“And you think getting me to have a heart to heart with my own father will get me to weasel out Baefire’s location to you?” August shook his head. He would have laugh if it wasn’t for the pain from his stomach, forcing him to crouch over.

“I think you should give me the benefit of the doubt,” answered Mr. Gold, glancing down at August’s right leg. “You made it clear your loyalty to Baefire won’t be easily broken. I simply wanted to reunite a father and son. Although, I presume it might not even happened if your condition doesn’t kill you outright. Tell me, did it spread to your left leg?”

“…It did. That’s why I called you. Do you-”

“-have anything to slow it down? Even though the curse is weaken, there isn’t enough magic for me to help you.”

“But I can’t-gah!” August winched from the sharp pain, this time nearly falling onto the ground.

Mr. Gold reluctantly helped August get back up. He then guided August to the door, and opened it for him. It was the least he can do to the young man after the previous night.

“I’m sorry Mr. Booth,” said Mr. Gold, as he started to close the door shut. “But whatever you planned next to get Miss Swan to believe, you have to do it in the condition you’re in.”

* * *

Emma stormed out of the forest with a fury. She could barely keep the tears from her eyes from falling out. Why all of this happening, when things were almost back to normal?

_Emma stared at the Red Lobster with confusion. “August, what is this?"_

_August gave her smile. Without saying a word, he pulls out a familiar old newspaper clipping. '7 Year Old Boy Finds Baby on Road’._

_“We been here before, Emma. This is the diner where I brought you.”_

_“So you found the place where all our troubles started,” said Emma, crossing her arms. “Are we going down memory lane or something?”_

_“You can say that.”_

Emma should have realized something was wrong the second they walked into the woods. August lead her to a tree that he claims has a hole in it. August told her that this is where it all started, and how it’s all going to end.

_“So how it is going to end then, August?”_

_“With you believing.”_

_The two argue about the curse once again, and Emma told him how she couldn’t believe he lied to her for the last few months, thinking he was finally over it (excluding the first few months of their stay in Storybrooke. August and Henry were spending too much time with each other.)._

_August then told her he wasn’t lying, saying Neal and Graham (why did August have to bring Graham up), believe it too. In fact, the three of them had a plan to give her proof. However, Graham’s death changed things. Emma was close to slapping August for dragging Graham’s name into this mess, when August said he still has proof the curse was real. Emma saw August’s eyes lit up with all the hope he had for his delusion. Emma wasn’t sure what rolling up his pants was supposed to do._

_“How does that prove anything?”_

_August’s eyes lit up eyes quickly dimmed down. “You…don’t see it.”_

_“See what?” “My leg! My wood leg! Oh,” said August, rolling down his pant, as if he had a revelation, “you’re denial is more powerful than I thought it would be.”_

_“It’s not denial if you’re saying nonsense! Listen, I know you’re just as upset as me about Graham’s death. I know you were worry about me, but I should have realize I should have been worried about you!” Emma gave August a sad smile. “I didn’t realize you would have retreated back to your fairy tale world. You did it before we were kids. I should have known better.”_

_“Emma, it’s not reopened trauma. I am turning back to wood, and it’s my punishment for failing to help you see the truth! Emma, believe me when I say the curse is real. This curse is hurting everyone in Storybrooke, and everyone in that town needs you! It may be late for Graham and me, but…”_

_Emma saw August limping towards her. He placed his hands onto her shoulders. “You’re everyone’s only hope.”_

_“Well, I guess you’re all screw then.”_

God, the ride back to Storybrooke was going to be awkward.

* * *

Marco was back in his workshop. He was supposed to have dinner with Archie, but after bringing up his encounter with Mr. Booth at Gold’s pawn shop, Archie told him he has to take a rain check. So Marco was spending his time fixing the clock once again.

“Faster, faster, work, work, work work!” Marco was mere seconds away of throwing the beautiful clock onto the ground. As much as he loves it, even he had limits.

“Align the gear on the spindle, and then press the spring.”

Marco looks up to see Mr. Booth inside his workshop. He lets out a breath, and the man does as Mr. Booth says. Low and behold, the clock works!

Marco gives Mr. Booth a small smile. “Who taught you that?”

The young man shuffled his feet. “My father.”

Marco couldn’t help but sense the harshness as he said those words. “He taught you well then. He must be very proud of you.”

“I don't know about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I made him a promise... a long time ago. For years, I tried my best to keep it, but recent events are making it hard to fulfill it. Everything I did, it all for nothing. I’m scare that I disappointed him.”

Marco gave Mr. Booth a wider smile. “Nonsense. You kept your promise after all these years, even if you didn’t fulfill it. That’s the important part. If I had a son, it wouldn’t matter if he failed his promise and tried to fix that mistake, or did what you did. What’s important is that he tried. That would be enough for me.”

Mr. Booth gave a smile back to Marco. “You know, you look like you might be shorthanded.”

Marco waved his hand into the air. “I get by.”

“Well, how would you feel, about... taking on an assistant?"

“I can't pay you.”

“That's okay.” Mr. Booth shrugged his shoulders. “I just feel like fixing things.”

Marco extended his hand to him. “Come in, then.”

\---

_“Neal, are you sure you don’t need to spend an extra day there? Your friend August sounds like he’s been ill the entire time you were there. Maybe he needs some assistance?"_

“Stella,” said Neal, “August says he’s fine. Besides, I’m running out of days to stay here. I have to get back before I lose my job completely.”

Neal was at the sign, inches away from leaving Storybrooke. August’s plan to get Emma to believe –whatever it was- fail, and he told Neal to go back to Stella to live out his life happily. Neal couldn’t help but see August’s whole body was slowing down. He didn’t dare say it out loud, but Neal knew August was more wood than man. August gave him pat on the back, telling him he’ll be okay. He’ll just spend the rest of his days working with Marco’s garage with no pay. Neal could tell from August’s eyes he made peace with his father.

Good for him. Someone should have a reunion with their parent.

Neal couldn’t help but feel something terrible was going to happen. His heart told Neal to stay to see how everything will play out. But his mind told Neal to leave, and leave the past behind him. It was this conflict that made Neal call Stella. Excluding a few details, Neal told her the past events that follow. Needless to say, Stella is taking it all in her Stella way.

_“Oh Neal, you would be glad to get fire! You hated that job so much! I say stick to your morals and stay. Besides -I can’t believe I’m saying this- I still have my family’s money. I haven’t touched it in years. When you come back, I’ll help you find another job.”_

“Are you sure?”

_“Positive. Just make sure August is okay. I know how loyal you are to your friends.”_

“Thank you, Stella. I love you.”

_“I love you too.”_

With a smile, Neal hanged up his phone. Stella really was the one for him. He was still turning around when he saw the yellow buggy crashing a few feet away from him and the sign.


	23. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is just about to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the end of Season One! This took longer than I expected, but it's finally done! The Season One finale will be posted next month. When I don't know.

“Did you seriously think leaving to the next town is the best thing for Henry?” Mary Margaret sets down her cup of cocoa onto the counter. “You’re lucky you’re not seriously injured! In fact, you should be lucky Neal had a change of heart and decided to stay in town longer. If something did go wrong, no one would have known of your location. If Regina finds out the sheriff crashed in her, she would use this to break the treaty in this war of yours.”

“Well,” said Emma, standing in the room awkwardly, rubbing her right arm like a child, “It’s a good thing no one but him was there.”

“It’s a good thing indeed!” Mary Margaret picked up her mug. Before taking a sip, she stared at Emma. “Are you sure what you’re doing is the right choice?”

“I want what's best for him.”

“And sometimes the best for Henry isn’t the same as the right choice,” snapped Mary Margaret. “Emma, your recent accident could backfire. Regina can paint this to the judge as irresponsible behavior. In fact, even I could believe it. What you did was reckless and wrong, and seems to be the best for you. This feels like your reverting, Emma. You’re reverting to the person you were before you got here.”

Emma gave a sigh. “I’m not reverting. I really do want what is right for Henry.”

Mary Margaret lifted the mug back to her lips. “Well, as his mother, I hope you figure it out.”

* * *

Regina sat in her chair, her arms folded across. Her lip was a thin line, and she narrows her eyes towards Sidney. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Regina thought they were finally over this.

“Are you certain Emma crashed her car in the exact same place months before?” Regina leaned in closer to the man.

“I’m certain of it,” answered Sidney. “Emma got her car back from Billy’s after two days in the shop. Clearly, she needs minor repairs. As I investigated the area she crash into before, I notice the ditch she left into look fresh.”

“Do you know why Emma crashed her car a second time?”

“I’m not sure.” Sidney gave Regina a smile though. “However, when I went to the sheriff office to see if she had anything news worthy, I saw Emma crossing the name of a lawyer off a piece of paper. Based off her expression, she wasn’t having luck finding one.”

\---

Henry heard the news of Emma’s second crash from Neal on his way to school. Neal, who apparently decided to stay a few more days for…something, told him Emma was looking up lawyers. Emma found one online, and well, it was obvious what happened. Henry wasn’t sure why Emma needed a lawyer to break the curse until Neal told him.

“Henry, Emma is trying to get back custody from your mother. Once that happen, you and Emma are going to leave the town forever.”

Henry quickly ran to the sheriff office after the man said that. Henry could hear Neal’s shouting, but he didn’t care. Henry needed to stop Emma. This was all wrong.

Henry slammed the door wide open (the movie sure made them out differently), and stared at Emma. She was sitting at her desk, her phone in her hand. As Henry continued to take deep breaths in and out, Emma got out her seat, and walked over to him.

“Henry, why aren’t you in school?”

Henry’s breathing slowed down to his regular pace. “Emma, you can’t do this. This not the way to save Storybrooke! Taking me and leaving town… this is not the way to help anyone!”

“But I am helping someone. I’m helping you.” Emma gave a smile, and bend down to Henry’s level, so they could see each other eye to eye. “I know it’s hard for you to see it, but what I’m doing is best for you. That’s why you brought me to Storybrooke.”

“That’s not it though!” Henry backed away from Emma. “I brought you here so you can save your family. The town needs you. Your parents need you. But you need to be here to do that.”

\---

Regina is starting to think world is finally out to get her. First it was the hell-whole dream, then the sheriff crashed her car (the fact she’s planning some sort of custody battle was pushing it), and now the apple tree in her yard is dying from a mysterious disease. Going to Mr. Gold was her last resort, especially since Regina can’t if he’s trying to be helpful or not. Then again, it’s his imp-ish nature. He really can’t help it.

Mr. Gold saw Regina from the window, and gave her a little wave. “Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Regina frowned at Mr. Gold, and crossed her arms. “My tree is dying. Why?”

“Perhaps it's your fertilizer.”

Regina stared at him in disbelief and uncrossed her arms. “You think this is funny. Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening, because of Emma. But do you care? No. You're content to just sit back and do—whatever it is you're doing—while all my hard work burns to the ground."

Mr. Gold gave her an imp-ish smirk. “That's not all, is it? Come on, might as well get everything off your chest.”

Regina gave a scoff. Oh, he really was pushing it. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness. Perhaps you giving up Henry is the price to keep the curse unbroken.”

“I think I'd rather just get rid of her.”

Mr. Gold’s imp-ish smirk was still on his face. “You're going to have to be quite creative. We both know the repercussions of killing Miss Swan.”

In unison, they said, “The curse would be broken.”

Regina gave him a cold hard stare. “But that's because you designed it that way. Undo it.”

It was Mr. Gold’s turn to scoff. “You know, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Magic, well, is in short supply right here, and it’s dwindling by the minute.”

Regina gasped, and placed a hand onto her chest. “You want the curse broken. Why?”

Mr. Gold’s damn smirk came back with full force. “That's not something I care to discuss.”

Regina rolled her eyes, and waved her hand into the air. “Oh, don't bother; you can shove your reasons. I want to strike a new deal. I want to get rid of Emma, without shattering the curse. I thought I could make some compromise with having her in my life, but certain events tell me that is not the case.”

“Unfortunately, a negotiation requires two interested parties. Besides, I'm already planning a trip.”

“I'll give you anything.”

Mr. Gold gave out a chuckle, his smirk forming into an eerie, fake smile. “You no longer have anything I want, dearie. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge: I'd plan a trip of your own. Because once people waken up, and remember who you are -and what you did to them-” and here Mr. Gold beckoned her to the door, “they are going to be looking for blood.”

\---

Henry ran upstairs with all his might until he reached the door with the number two on it. Then, he pounded the door. Loudly, in fact. Henry tried calling Uncle August from the payphone, but there was no replay. Did he know about Emma’s plan? Only Neal seems to know what was going on between the two nowadays.

Speaking of that, why haven’t the two of them hanged out in awhile? They haven’t seen each other since Mary Margaret’s party. Something was definitely wrong.

Henry pounded onto the door until he heard a voice. “Hold on, I’m coming.” That wasn’t Uncle August. That was-

“Henry?” asked Neal, opening the door to a small sliver. “Why aren’t you at school?”

“Is Uncle August here?” asked Henry, forcing himself into the room.

“Yes, he’s here. Why don’t you come in?” answered Neal, closing the door shut. Gesturing to the bed, Neal continued speaking. “As you can see, August is sitting on his bed, facing away from us. Why do you need to talk to him?”

“Because Emma wants take me and leave Storybrooke!” Henry turns to Neal with watery eyes. “And Uncle August told me you and him have a plan to make her believe.”

“Had. Past tense. We _had_ a plan to make he believe.” Uncle August slowly stood up, and made his way to the two.

Henry saw August stumble at his feet. Neal quickly caught him, and helped him walk to the kid. Henry could tell something was wrong here was well.

Henry stared at his uncle. With a cracked voice, he said, “But...your plan.”

The man’s eyes began to water. "I know, Henry. I'm sorry. I... I failed. The three of us failed.”

“Three?”

“Our plan was with Graham,” said Neal, placing a hand over Henry’s shoulder. “Graham remembered the Enchanted Forest, and he was going to help us out. But with his disappearance, his death, and well…something you shouldn’t know for awhile, it was a bust.”

Henry didn’t say anything for a minute. Instead, he rubbed his eyes with his jacket sleeve. He didn’t want to see them cry. After he was done, Henry spoke again. “… Didn’t you have a backup plan?”

“We didn’t,” replied Uncle August, rolling down his jacket sleeve to show Henry his arm. “But _I_ did. First it was my legs, and now? Now take a look.”

Both Henry and Neal gasp in unison, with the latter covering his mouth with his hand. The two stare at it, wondering would was going speak next.

“It’s wood,” answered Henry, his voice wavering. “Neal, can you see it too?”

“I can, buddy. In fact, I saw it a few days before you, but only on his legs. August, did it really spread that far?”

August gave a sorry excuse of a smile and wiggled his gloved fingers. “Yep.”

“But why are you turning back to wood?” Henry couldn’t help but stomp his foot. “Your story, you should be real! What the Blue Fairy did made you real!”

“I may have kept my promise to my father, but I didn’t fulfill it,” said the man. “It doesn’t help that this land doesn’t have enough magic to sustain me. I guess the curse finally found a way to trap me like everyone else in town.”

August then goes onto his knees to be on eye level with Henry. “And if the curse doesn't break, this doesn't stop either.”

Henry stared at the two adults. “So we show Emma that you're turning back into the puppet you were, and then—she has to believe! We have witnesses to this! And when she sees this, she could break the curse!”

Uncle August sadly shook his head. “I tried that. This was the backup plan. She doesn't want to see, so she doesn't. There's nothing more that I can do. Henry, look. I'm getting tired. It's hard to ride, it's hard to walk. Soon it's going to be hard to breathe.”

“So… we have to do something fast!”

The man ruffled Henry’s hair. “There's nothing to do. And with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father.”

Henry turned to Neal. “Then… then Neal can do something! He’s a normal person. If someone from the outside world sees it, it has to mean something!”

“No can do buddy,” said Neal. “I’m only in town long enough to help August before he goes. Besides, if he can’t get Emma to believe, there’s no way I can do it.”

“So everyone is giving up,” said Henry. “Except me.”

Henry opened the door and left the room, not caring about the shouting from Neal and August.

\---

“I don’t know what to do Archie! Everyone I talk to says I don’t have any case because I terminated my right to be Henry’s parent!”

Emma and Archie were at Granny’s Diner. The two were sitting at a small table, facing each other. They didn’t order any food or drinks, but both wished they did. This conversation was going to become ugly.

Emma had her head in her heads, groaning in frustration. “Is there anything I can do get Henry from Regina’s custody?”

“There’s nothing to be done about it. We can’t prove anything wrong doing Regina did,” said Archie, leaning back into his chair. “But Emma, tell me. If you truly what to go through this, do you realize who’s truly going to get hurt?”

“Henry,” replied Emma. “It’s just that… I thought playing into this fantasy of his like you said was going help the two of us get closer.”

“And did it?” “It did, but with a cost. Henry skipped school, stole a credit card, put himself into danger, and dragged more than a few people into his dream!”

“Like August?"

“Yes!” Emma gave Archie a frown. “Do you think by letting Henry my life, I just made him worse?”

Archie stared at the table. “Do you want my professional or personal opinion?”

“Professional.”

“I’m afraid that may be the case. Henry is only retreated further into his fantasy.”

“Does that mean you think he's better off with her?"

“I've never said that.”

“Then tell me this. Do you think Regina would ever hurt him?"

“No,” answered Archie, shaking his head. “She’ll hurt everyone else, but not him. Look, right or wrong, any actions –past and present- have been defensive. I'm not judging, but-” Archie gave out a sigh. “I’m afraid you awoken a sleeping dragon. Who know how Regina will react once the news reaches her? Knowing Sidney, Regina might already know and is planning the next attack. If the two of you are going to be in Henry’s life, you have to figure out the best way to do that. I mean, it worked so far…kind of.”

Emma closed her eyes. “Yeah, but I don’t think we can keep this up any longer.”

“You can work something out.” Archie gave Emma a smile.

Emma gave him a tired smile back. “Thanks, Archie. You know, since we’re here, I been meaning to ask you something. It’s about August.”

Emma saw Archie’s mouth twitching at the corner, and his nails digging into the palm of his hand. _Odd_ , thought the woman. _I don’t think I ever saw Archie act like this before._

“What about him? Is it related to the curse stuff he told you in the woods?”

“Not…entirely, but it is related. I’m still angry at August, but I couldn’t help but be concern about his limp leg. When I called August at his room, it was Neal who picked up the phone. Neal wouldn’t give a straight answer about that or the bruises on his face. Archie, do you know what August and Neal did a few days ago? Did August give any clue to you what is going on?”

“No. I’m sorry.” Archie gave her an apologetic smile. “I haven’t the faintest idea what is going on with your brother.”

Emma smiled back. “Sorry I asked then.”

_**Liar.** _

\---

_“He’s not here, Dr. Hopper,” said Neal, opening the door wide open to see the guest was currently unavailable._

_“Do you know when he’ll be back? I need to make sure he’s okay. After what happened to him, I couldn’t help but be concern. And his reaction to the alcohol…”_

_“He just doesn’t like that crap. Look, I’m going to be honest with you. I don’t know when he’ll be back. His work hours seem to be sporadic.”_

_“Work hours?”_

_“August is working with Marco at his garage,” answered Neal, narrowing his eyes at the man. “He started working there since his fight with Emma. There’s no pay, but August doesn’t care. After everything he went through, August deserves to spend the rest of his time with his-”_

_Archie could tell Neal stopped talking at the right moment. He avoided slipping up something that could solve the enigma that is August W. Booth. Instead, Neal glared at Archie and gave a scoff. “Speaking of that night, August told me Mr. Gold was the one who beat him up.”_

_“It was Mr. Gold who hurt August?” Archie shook his head. “But that’s impossible!”_

_“No, it’s possible. I mean, we should have seen this coming after his little incident with Mr. French. August must have been lucky, being able to tell me over the before I saved his ass from being left in the middle of the woods. I assume you said something to Mr. Gold, right?”_

_“Well, yes. But that is a private conversation.”_

_“But I don’t think it was doctor-patient privilege, given the end result of that conversation. Knowing you’re **Jiminy Cricket** ,” the last two words were spoken with venom, “I bet you gave Mr. Gold advice on how to talk to his estranged son.” _

_Archie sputtered. “But-how did you-”_

_“August told me all about his paternal problems. Based off your reaction, I figure Mr. Gold has family problems also. By the way,” whispered Neal in a mocking tone.”You were off by a mile.”_

_If August isn’t Mr. Gold’s son…_

_“Are you going to tell August my role in his injuries?”_

_“No. Believe it or not, August still has you on a pedestal. I think it’s best if we keep it that way.”_

\---

Regina had two reasons to personally walk Henry to school the next day. Reason One: Henry skipped his morning classes. Regina got a call from the principal about it. She would have given him a stern lecture, but the woman saw her son look puffy. Regina knows Henry wouldn’t say anything to her, so all she told him is that she’s going to walk him there from now on.

Reason Two was much more personal: She needed a certain hatter’s help. Regina knows Jefferson watched his dear daughter from the shadows. She knows how Jefferson sees her ride her bike to school.

As soon as the bell rang, when the last of the children scurry along to get inside, Regina began to walk away. She turned her attention to the rows of bicycles. Pulling out a small white rabbit placard from her pocket, she sticks onto a license plate labeled ‘Paige’.

(Regina made sure to vanity plate it to spite Jefferson. Just as a reminder).

Now all Regina can do is wait.

\---

Down at the tombs, Regina and Jefferson watch over the hat. With the small amount of magic the mayor had left, Jefferson was able bring back a small bright red apple. A small bite was taken out of it though.

Jefferson couldn’t believe what he was seeing, what he was doing. He was desperate enough to do anything to get Grace back, but he was getting second thoughts about it. He could have just left Emma end the madness, allowing the two to go back home together. But his wish to be back with Grace was the same as Regina’s desires to keep Henry. Besides, Regina was going give him and Grace a fresh start, in a world where they had everything they wanted.

Jefferson still couldn’t get the gnawing feeling of guilt and distrust out his head though. “Was this it?”

Regina gave a small, curling smile as she accepted it. “Yes, it is.”

As the two walked back up the stairs, Jefferson gave her a cold stare. “You better keep your end of the bargain.”

“Believe me,” said Regina, admiring the apple from all angles, “when the deal is done, you’ll get your wish. I just need to solve the next conundrum: how to get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit.”

“What if she eats it and it doesn’t work,” said Jefferson, crossing his arms, “what then?”

Regina gave out a scoff. “Oh Jefferson, this will work. This land allow me to keep enough magic for you to bring it back, surely it can keep the magic within the apple.”

“If you say so.” Jefferson rolled his neck, and said nothing else.

\---

Regina had just placed a few of the dirty dishes into the sink. She plan on putting them in the dishwasher, but that doesn’t mean she wants to give them a quick wash before doing so. Regina had just washed one bowl when the doorbell rang. The woman wipes her hands on a towel, and answered the door. It was Emma.

The sheriff was looking rather nervous, given her fact she was pacing around very fast. Emma stared at Regina. “We need to talk.”

Regina, keeping up appearances, nodded her head. “Yes, I imagine we do. Funnily enough, I was just about to call you. Come right in.”

As Emma crosses the threshold, Regina gave a small smile, and turned her back towards the kitchen. “Please, make yourself at home.”

“Oh, there’s no need too.” Regina paused, and turned right back towards Emma. The woman was standing there firmly. Emma shook her head and laugh. “You know that whatever is going on between us need to end. The formality, the politeness- we knew this wasn’t going to last long.”

“That’s something we can agree on.”

“And I already know Sidney told you about my plan on gaining custody back on Henry. So,” -Emma took a step closer to Regina. “I want to make a deal with you about Henry.”

“I'm not making any deals with you.”

“Believe me, you’ll like it. I'm leaving town.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I’m leaving town. This—what we're doing is a problem. And I'm going to go. Sidney agree to be the substitute sheriff until you can find a more appropriate and official choice. But I have conditions. I still get to see Henry, I get to visit, and spend time, whatever.”

“But you will still be in Henry’s life.”

“In any deal both parties are a little unhappy,” stated Emma, shaking her head while doing so. “But let's be honest: we both know a world where I'm not in his life no longer exists and there's no one who can do anything about that.”

The oven beeped at just the right time.

“And you’re right. Would you mind following me for a moment?”

The two women enter the kitchen. Regina made her way to the oven, and took the turnover out, laying it onto the counter. “So, what are you proposing?”

“I don't know. I’m just… figuring it out as we go. What I stated is more or less a rough idea.”

“For now, I can go along with that. Just remember, at the end of the day, I’m still Henry’s mother.”

“I know.”

“Oh! Before you go,” – Regina quickly put the turnover into a small container- “I have a little something for you. Before you came, I figure we need to something about Henry, and I planned on calling you on what we should do. Now that we have everything settle, I figure you would like a bite for the road.”

Emma cautiously took the container from Regina. “You sure you want me to have this?”

“Yes. In fact, keep the container. We were cordial before –well, partly- and we can do it again. It’s my famous turnovers. An old family recipe, but it’s delicious.”

“Thank you.” Emma gave Regina a small smile. As the two women walked back to the front door, Regina patted Emma’s back. “I do hope you like apples.”

\---

Jefferson watched from afar as he saw Regina enter Mr. Gold’s shop. The prideful smile on her face almost made him sick. Keyword is ‘almost’, since if the plan works, Jefferson will be back with his daughter no more than maybe tomorrow.

However, to quote a very impish man: All magic comes with a price.

Jefferson hopes this wasn’t the case.

* * *

Henry pounded on the door as fast as he could. Everything was wrong in Storybrooke. People were unhappy. People were miserable. People were separated from their true love, friends, and family. People were dying. People were dead. And it’s all because of the Evil Queen. Emma had to break curse, no matter what.

“Emma! Please, open the door! We need to talk!” Henry continued to pound until he heard footsteps. He looks up to find Emma with a shirt in her hands. “Henry, are you okay?”

“I’m not okay, Emma! Everything is wrong!” Henry runs into the room to see an open suit case on the floor. He turned towards Emma. “What’s going on?”

“I was going to tell you in person when I was done,” said Emma, gently closing the door. “But I guess this will have to do. Henry, I’m going.”

“Going? You mean… leaving Storybrooke?”

“Yes. I spoke to Regina earlier. We made a deal, and I’m still going to see you, just not… every day.”

Henry quickly shook his head. “No, no! You can’t trust her!”

“I have too. This is my only choice. The arrangement we had didn’t work out in the long run, and we agree that if I wasn’t around as much, it would work out better.”

“You’re just scared,” said Henry, with a frown. “All heroes get like this at their lowest moment. Then, you get back into the fight.”

“Henry,” said Emma, getting onto her knees. She grabbed his shoulders. “This isn’t a story. This is reality. Things have to change. You can’t skip school. You can’t run away. You can’t get any more people into this curse of yours. The curse isn’t real, and you have to stop believing in it.”

“…Is this what you said to Uncle August when you show you the tree? Is this what you said when he told he was dying?”

Emma shook her head and sigh. “Henry, what I said to August isn’t important to what I’m saying. What I’m saying is how you’re going to live your life, with your mother at that.”

“So you really don’t believe in the curse after all?” Henry pulled away from Emma.

“Well, this is how it has to be right now. I made the deal, and I used my superpower. I know Regina is telling the truth; she’s going to take really good care of you. She been doing this for the last ten years, and I’ll know she continue to do so.”

Henry didn’t say anything. All he did was hugged Emma tightly. Everything was wrong, but there was no way of stopping it.

The boy didn’t say much as saw a small container lying out in the open.

“Emma, where did you get that?”

“Oh, that? Regina gave it to me.”

The two walked over to the kitchen. Henry opened the container, and stared straight back at Emma. “It’s apple!”

“So?” “It’s poison! Emma, don’t you see? The deal you made was a trick to make you eat it! She wants to get rid of you!”

“Henry, come on. Why would she do that when I just told her I was going?”

“Because as long as you’re alive, you’re a threat to the curse. You leaving isn’t gonna to change anything.”

Emma rolled her eyes, and reached for the turnover. “You know what; I’m going to prove you wrong.”

“No!” Henry snatched the dessert from Emma’s hands. Looking at it made him realize there was one more plan left after all. As he stares back at Emma, he said, “You may not believe in the curse, in me, or anyone else that does. But I believe in you.”

Emma didn’t get a chance to say anything. Henry opened his mouth, and took a normal size bite. After seconds of swallowing it, he then collapsed onto the ground.


	24. A Land Without Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter being post, Season One is over! I originally wanted to end the fic here, and post the second half as a new separate fic. I changed my minded though. The problem I have now is that I barely have anything of Season Two/Three/Four written (yeah, I'm combining them all), and the few parts I have need a rewrite because there's something I like from Season Six and I really want to add it in the fic (alongside some original ideas). So, its' going to be on hiatus once again to refill the juices. I don't know when it will update though, so you have to the play the waiting game. Sorry.

Panic. That is the state of mind for Emma Swan. Seeing Henry on the stretcher made her sick to her stomach. He tried to warn her, and she didn’t listen.

“Henry, can you hear me? Come on Henry, wake up, please! Come on Henry. Come on, you can do it!” Emma was staying by Henry’s until some nurse pulled her away. “Ma’am, you need to-”

Emma freed herself from the nurse and went towards Dr. Whale, who was examining Henry.

“There's no pupil response,” stated Dr. Whale, putting his small flashlight away, before quickly turning to Emma. “What happened, did he fall? Hit his head?”

Emma shows the good doctor the apple turnover. “He ate this. I think it's poisoned.”

“His airway's clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsions or disorientation?”

“He took a bite of this and then he just collapsed! So run the tests for arsenic or bleach or Drano or whatever could have done this to him!”

Dr. Whale began to look frustrated. “The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So whatever's going on-” Dr. Whale takes the dessert from Emma “THIS is not the culprit!”

“But what else could it be?!

“I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out!”

“He's going be okay though, right?”

Dr. Whale quickly glanced back at the staff with Henry. “Look, right now we just need to stabilize him, 'cause he's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember, any little detail?

“I already told you everything. DO something!”

Emma quickly dumped out everything inside Henry’s back onto a nearby bed. The woman stared at the book. There was no way this could be happening. There was just no way.

“I understand you’re frustrated Miss Swan. I do,” stated Dr. Whale, “but I need something to treat. Right now there is no explanation. It’s like…” “…like magic,” finished Emma, picking up the heavy storybook.

Emma felt a heavy wave passing through her body. Then, a bright, white light.

_She sees Mary Margaret and David-no, Snow White and Prince Charming._

_She sees Prince Charming carrying a baby, trying to make his way past guards blocking his path. The baby was small, but quiet._

_She sees Prince Charming placing the baby inside the wardrobe._

_“All the stories in this book really happened. You should know more than anyone. Because you're in this book.”_

Just like that, Emma was back at the hospital, the book still in her hand. Dr. Whale was back with Henry, alongside everyone else. Then she heard a familiar voice.

“Where's my son!?”

Emma turned around to see Regina running towards everyone. The blonde’s mouth was twitching. Regina saw Emma, and was about to say something before Emma grabbed the mayor by the arm. Quickly, the two women were inside a supply closet. There was a small struggle, but Emma got Regina pinned down.

“You did this!”

“What the hell are you doing?” Regina was giving a fake look of confusion. “My son-”

“Is sick because of you!” Emma lets Regina go. “The apple turnover you gave me- he ate it!”

“What! But it was meant for you!”

“Did you meant for me to die?” Emma leaned in close to Regina’s face. “And don’t lie. I know everything is true.”

Regina tried to avoid Emma’s face. “Yes. It was supposed to put you to sleep.”

“Why though? I was leaving town. You could have just leave things alone!”

“Because as long as you're alive,” answered Regina, a bitter tone in her voice, “Henry will never be mine.”

Emma gave a scoff. “He will never be anyone's unless you fix this. You wake him up!”

“I can't! That apple turnover had the last bits of magic left in this town.”

Emma shook her head, and placed her hands on her hips. “What's it going do to him?

“I don't know. Magic here is unpredictable.”

“So Henry could-”

“Yes.”

“What do we do then?”

Regina walked towards the door of the supply closet. “We need help. There's one other person in town who knows about this. Knows about magic. To everyone else, he goes by Mr. Gold. His true name, however, is Rumplestiltskin.”

* * *

 Mr. Gold had just taken out the guitar case from his back room when Emma and Regina came storming onto his shop. Both women’ eyes show they were on a mission, Emma more so. In fact, it looks like she wanted to go to war.

“Do my eyes deceive me,” began Mr. Gold, “or is that the look of a believer?”

Emma resisted the urge roll her eyes and slap him. She didn’t have times for his jokes. “We need your help.”

“Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend.” Then with a smile, Mr. Gold looked towards Regina, almost smuggingly. “I told you magic comes with a price.”

“Henry shouldn't have to pay it,” said Regina, hurt by his ‘told you so’.

“No,” answered Mr. Gold, “you should, but alas, we are where we are.”

Emma really was doing her best to resist her urges. He really was wasting time. “Look, can you help us?”

“Of course! True love, Miss Swan—the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse,” said Mr. Gold, and snapped his fingers. “Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some.”

Regina gave a scoff. “You did?”

“Oh yes. From strands of your,” with Mr. Gold pointing to Emma, “parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that, when I created the Dark Curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve.”

“That's why I'm the savior” said Emma, “and why I can break the curse."

Mr. Gold nodded his head. “Now you're getting it.”

“But I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry.”

“Which is why it's your lucky day! I didn't use the entire potion. I saved some for a rainy day.”

“Well it's storming like a bitch,” stated Emma. “Where is it?"

“Where it is, isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you.”

Regina rubbed the temples of her forehead. She really was getting tired of the imp’s lollygagging. “Enough riddles! What do we do?”

Mr. Gold crossed his arms. “You do nothing. It has to be Miss Swan.”

Regina’s mouth transformed into a line. “He's my son. It should be me.”

“All due respect,” said Mr. Gold, “but he’s also the Savior’s son. And it has to be her. Emma is the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it.”

“I can do it,” said Emma, turning to face Regina. “If that’s the case, I’ll do it.”

Regina shook her head. Then in a low voice, replied. “Believe me when I say you shouldn’t trust him. There’s something up his sleeve.”

“But what choice do we have?”

“That's right dearie,” said Mr. Gold. No doubt he managed to overhear what the two women were saying. “What choice do you have?"

Emma breathed through her nose, and turned back to face Mr. Gold. “Where is this magic?”

Mr. Gold then gave a smirk to Regina, and uncrossed his arms. “Tell me, your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?"

Regina opened her mouth in shock, but no words came out. Instead, she closed her mouth, and clenched her hands together. Emma went back and forth between staring at Regina and Mr. Gold. What did Regina do?

“You twisted little imp,” said Regina at last. “You hid it with her?”

“Oh no,” answered Mr. Gold, putting both hands up as if he was trying to maintain innocence. “Not with her. _In_ her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over.”

“Who is ‘her’?” asked Emma, her voice wavering at the last word.

“Someone you should be prepared for,” replied Mr. Gold. His hands were on the latches of the case. The man then opened it, revealing a fancy looking sword in perfect condition. “Where you're going, you're going to need this.”

* * *

If Henry wasn’t on the hospital bed, connected to tubes and the IV, Emma could have believe he was sleeping peacefully. Emma stood over him, trying her best not to cry. This was the third time she was watching over someone at the hospital. August, Graham, and now Henry. Emma had to apologize to him now and later.

“Henry,” said Emma, “you were right about the curse. I should have believed you. I'm sorry.”

Emma then placed his book onto the bedside table. “For you when you wake up.”

Emma then walks to the door to leave. That’s when she saw Regina, full of sorrow. If it was any other situation, Emma would have told Regina to leave Henry alone, even if she was his mother. Regina got Henry into this mess, and who knows if Regina landed someone here before.

Oh wait. Regina did. She was the one who killed Graham. She admitted it before they went to Mr. Gold’s shop, after Emma asked her if Graham’s death was really a heart attack. Frankly, Emma was really pushing it with what she was going to say next.

“Say what you got to say.” Emma stated to Regina. “You got ten minutes.”

“You know where to meet?”

“Yeah. Don't be late.”

Emma heard Regina’s footsteps walking towards Henry’s bed. Before she left, the woman heard the two words she wanted Regina to say. “I’m sorry.”

\---

All magic comes with a price, and the price was unfortunately, Henry.

Jefferson slammed opened his closet door, and tear through the hundreds of clothes and costumes Regina gave to him in this fancy prison. He never bothered to wear more than maybe seven outfits, one outfit for each day. There was too much, and it just another way of Regina rubbing into his face. Despite that, Jefferson found it to be a very good hiding spot to hide his strong tea. He needed someone to be out a good several hours, not just one or two. Why would Jefferson need to hide it? Because why not?

And why not indeed? Regina went back on their deal, ‘dull and void’, all because the wrong person ate it.

(Regina should have made sure the Savior ate it the second she got it.)

Regina was also right Jefferson didn’t have it in him to kill her, but he can get back at her. He just needs to get rid of a certain nurse…

(It was probably more risky doing this than making a deal with Regina But both are awful in different ways, and there’s no telling if what Jefferson tells her to say to Mr. Gold will work. At least it has more of a likely hood in succeeding.)

* * *

Emma banged on the inn door. She needed to talk to August one last time. Since Henry was right about everything, that also means August was right as well. In that case, that would mean…

“Emma?” Neal opened the door a small crack. The visible part of his face was full of confusion. “I thought you left town.”

“I need to see August.”

“He’s not in the mood to talk.”

“But we have too! It’s about Henry! Henry got poison by Regina with the sleeping curse!”

“He _what_?”

Neal opened the door wider, but the room was still block by his body. Emma saw from his eyes he was worried. Neal was spending the last several days with August, and Neal told Emma, not long after Henry’s outburst at the sheriff station, Henry had another outburst to him and August. While the details weren’t given, Emma could tell now it had something to do with the curse.

The fact Neal did in fact, knew about the curse gave Emma many questions. How did August managed to convince him of the curse to leave him? How did Neal found Storybrooke? How much of the curse does Neal know? Was Neal a fairy tale citizen all this time?

But there was no time to ask. Emma has little time. All she wants to do is talk to her brother one last time, if possible.

“Emma?” It was a weak voice, but it was August.

Relieve to know he was just barely alive, Emma pushed Neal, and walk right over to August. He was lying on the bed over the sheets. His arms were visibly wooden. Slowly but surely, it was making its way up to his neck.

“Oh…August…” Emma quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

Neal shut the door close, and went to put his arms over Emma. “You can see it?”

“Yes…," said Emma, lowering her hands. "Do you?”

“Yeah, longer than you.”

“You can see it now,” said August, trying his best to smile. “You believe.”

“I do,” replied Emma. She got onto her knees, and grabbed one of August’s wooden hands. It was perfectly shape to hold it. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

“It’s okay. What happened with Henry?”

“He ate a turnover meant for me, and he’s poison and won’t wake up. August, please. Tell me how to stop it.”

“You have to break the curse.” Emma felt warm tears coming out of her eyes. “I’ll do it, but I got to save Henry first. But I need your help! You know more about this than me! Talking to the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin isn’t helping at all. They want me to go on a quest to find magic.”

“Rumplestiltskin wants you to find magic?” Neal’s voice rose, and it was tense. “Emma, do you not realize you’re dealing with someone worse than Regina!?”

“See!” Emma turned her head towards Neal. “Even some normal person knows more than me! I can’t do it August.” Emma then faced back to August. “I need your and Neal’s help. To save Henry, to break the curse…I can’t do it.”

August gave a weak scoff. “Yes you can. If…some normal person knows can help me, then someone special like you can. You can do it Emma.”

The wood made it past August’s neck, and onto his face. But he didn’t care. She believes, and that's all that matter.  “You can save Henry. You can save all of…”

Emma and Neal saw the last parts of the transformation take over August entirely. His eyes became jewel-like, and from head to toe, he was wood. Emma let’s go of August hands, and stood up. Tears falling down her eyes, Emma turned around to face Neal.

“Fuck!” Neal kicked the bedside table, and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He stared at Emma, tears also running down his eyes.

“Go save Henry,” said Neal, his voice wavering. “Go save our son, and break the damn curse.”

Emma didn’t say anything. All she did was gave him a quick hug, and left the man in his grief.

\---

Emma didn’t realize she was late herself until Regina pointed it out to her. Regina was pacing back and forth in front of the boarded up clocktower. She was seconds away from yelling at the blonde until she realized something.

“Are you okay?” Regina stared at Emma’s eyes. “You look like you were crying.”

“I’m fine,” lied Emma, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. “Let’s go on with it.”

Regina didn’t say anything. Instead, she pulled out a key, and unlocked the door. As the two women enter the room, Emma saw it rows of shelves, with numerous books of size, color, and weight. There wasn’t anything special about the place at all.

“Why did you lock up library?”

“I’m getting to that,” answered Regina hastily, walking to a wall. She then lifts it up, revealing an old elevator that hasn’t been use in years. “Get in.”

“After you.”

“It’s a two-man job, and this,” said Regina, gesturing Emma to get in, “is hand-operated. I have to stay up here and lower you down.”

“And I’m just supposed to trust you?”

“I don’t think you have much of a choice, Miss Swan.”

Emma gave a sigh. “This battle I’m supposed to fight- who is it? What is down there that made you lock up the library?”

“An old friend,” said Regina. The mayor slightly moved her head side to side. “Her punishment here was different than everyone else’s. So, I trapped her in a different form, and she doesn’t want to hear to me. You have to trust me on that.”

“Fine,” replied Emma, getting onto the elevator, sword in hand, “but let’s be clear about something, ‘your Majesty’. The only reason you’re not dead is because I need your help to save Henry. If he dies, so do you.”

“The let’s get on with it.”

* * *

  _“And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew that all that was left was to say good-bye. He had to give her one last kiss, and when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuttered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness."_

Mary Margaret and David were at the hospital, the former in a chair, reading Henry’s favorite story at his bedside. Neal had inform the couple about Henry, and asked them to stay with him for awhile. Neal would have done so himself, but he said he couldn’t delay his leaving any further. David was standing on Henry’s other side, with Neal’s wrapped up gift in his hand. The two watch Henry. He really did look like he was sleeping peacefully.

Mary Margaret stared at the child. She couldn’t believe how everything came to this moment. She puts the book back onto the table. “Henry,” began the woman, “when I gave you this book, it was because I knew... I know life doesn't always have a happy end. But I thought...I thought…”

Unfortunately, Mary Margaret never got to finish her sentence. Suddenly, the machines Henry were attached to start to beeping rapidly. Something was wrong.

“Dr. Whale!” David quickly went towards Mary Margaret and pulled her close in a huddle.

The two saw Dr. Whale and a nurse rushing towards Henry’s bed. The woman began to push David and Mary Margaret out the room. While David was more accepting of him, it made Mary Margaret upset. Trying to break free the woman to no avail, Mary Margaret had to ask.

“What’s going on?”

“His heart rate is falling,” answered Dr. Whale, as another nurse entered the fray, and begins to give Henry CPR. “Come on, Henry!”

_**Nurse to ICU, STAT. Nurse to ICU, STAT. Defibrillator team to ICU, defibrillator team to ICU** _

With all the fuss and commotion going on at ICU, the man in the scrubs quickly made his way to the psychiatric ward. He was carrying a tray with cups of brightly color pills, alongside a teacup for the Nurse on duty. No one would seem to realize he didn’t belong.

“Your tea.” The man handed the woman the cup on the tiny plate.

“Thank you,” said the nurse, giving him a nod. Lifting the cup to her lips, she took a small sip. “What’s the commotion upstairs?"

“There's a sick boy, he took a bad turn.” “How tragic.” The nurse shook her head in dismay. “Is there any hope for a” The nurse didn’t get to finish her sentence. She slumped over unconscious. The tea and plate fell onto the floor. _Just like a baby…_

“Recovery? Doubtful.” Jefferson takes the keys from her, and a nearby coat. Walking down the hallway, he counted off the room number until he found the one that kept her.

\---

The elevator ride up wasn’t as smooth like the ride going down. Halfway through, the old thing halts to an abrupt stop. Emma nearly dropped the egg onto the ground. It seem unlikely the egg was going to crack open, but hey, anything is now possible.

“Regina!” Emma yelled upwards. "What the hell was that!?”

"Miss Swan?”

What the- “Mr. Gold? What are you doing here?”

“I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did. Regina abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator.”

“What? I'm coming up!”

“No there's- there's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that.”

“Well I can try!”

“No you can't, just toss it up. Listen, your boy's gonna be fine. I promise. We're running out of time, toss it up.”

Emma felt something was off, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. “Fine. You hold onto it. I’ll be right up.”

As she tossed the egg up to Mr. Gold, Emma was right to assume something was off. The second Gold got his hands on it, the man gave a smile and left her be. Emma quickly scaled the shaft walls back to the library (something easy to do, since it wasn’t too much a distance), she found Regina tied up at her hands and feet.

“Regina?”

“He tricked you! He tricked us!” Regina was struggling to get the bounds on her. “I can’t believe you gave it to him so easy!"

Emma quickly unties the woman, and Regina frowns. “I can’t believe he manipulated all of this to get the damn egg,” said Regina, looking at her wrist to see if there were any marks.

“He can’t be that far,” said Emma. “Come on.”

The two women got a few steps towards the exit then both of their cell phones began ringing. The two gave each other a concern look, as they pull out their phones at the exact same time.

“It’s the hospital.”

* * *

Emma and Regina enter the room to see Dr. Whale and Mother Superior at the exit. Both of their faces were somber, Dr. Whale looking like he got punch in the stomach, with Mother Superior, rubbing her necklace to soothe her.

“We did everything we could,” said Dr. Whale.

“I’m sorry,” said Mother Superior, in a low vice. “You’re too late.”

Emma and Regina walk into the ICU, seeing a nurse turn off the machine the help Henry breath. The nurse then removed the breathing mask from Henry’s face. The four of them went to Henry’s side, all in silence.

Regina’s eyes began to water up. “No…NO!”

The mayor covered her mouth with her hands, and turned to Dr. Whale. She couldn’t believe her son was dead, and it was all her fault. She wanted a happy ending, and it leads her to kill the few people she truly loves. Any chance of a happy ending are now gone, and there’s no way she could get it back. Regina quickly sobbed into the doctor’s shoulder. She couldn’t face what she done. Everything she did was for nothing.

Emma stared at Regina, tears running down her face. First Emma lost her brother, now she lost her son. Both of them were dead, and it was all her fault. If she just believed in the curse sooner, maybe August would be alive. Maybe Graham would be alive. Maybe Henry would be alive. It was too late though, and there was nothing Emma can do to get them back.

Emma stared at Henry once more. “I love you Henry.”

And with that kiss, and pulse of true love and all that was good blasted out. The pulse blasted out of the room, the hospital, the streets, everywhere and everyone that was in the town of Storybrooke. Confused was on everyone’s face when they felt it, but once it gone, they knew better. They knew what had happened, and knew who they had to thank. Henry gasped loud, and his eyes opened wide. He was awake.

~~~

Mary Margaret was walking down the streets with David, worried sick about Henry. When the blast reached them, Snow and David realized they were worried sick not only for their grandson, but for their daughter as well.

~~~

Ruby and Granny were walking out of the restaurant, needing to take a break from the lunch rush. When the blast reached them, Red and Granny realized all their years of pointless fighting, while technically under the bridge, was now truly forgiven and forgotten.

~~~

Archie had just decided to leave his office to meet Marco out for a nice walk, with Marco wanting to talk proudly about his new assistant. When the blast reached him, Jiminy realized the good doctor’s grave mistake, and hoped his dear friends would forgive for it.

~~~

As Neal put his foot on the pedal, he could sense the curse was broken. The pulse was trying its best to reach the exit of the town, but fail. Neal couldn't help but smile.

Neal knew Henry was alive, that Emma saved him. And Neal was glad of it. But in his heart, Neal knew his dad was up to no good, and Neal needed to get out while he still has a chance.

Neal drove a bit longer before coming to a stop. There, staring at the cell phone sitting in the empty passenger sit, Neal grabbed it.

~~~

As the young woman and Mr. Gold were walking deep into the woods, where who knows they were going (the woman wasn’t told of it), the blast reached them. The young woman, Belle, quickly remembered what had happened to her. She remembered her past, how the two met, how they fell in love…

She saw Rumplestiltskin’s joy at her words, but Belle quickly knew Rumple had something up his sleeves, as the two made their way to a well.

~~~

Henry lay still on the bed, looking right up at Emma. “I love you, too. You saved me.”

Regina removed herself from the doctor. “Emma…”

Henry stared at everyone at the room. He saw Dr. Whale and Mother Superior’s confusion with their clothes, location…everything.

“The curse... I think you broke it!”

Mother Superior, after getting herself calm (she really wasn’t use to this size), walked towards Regina. “If I were you, your Majesty, I’d find a place to hide.”

Regina didn’t say anything. All she did was walk over to Henry. She outreached her hand, and lifted up his chin. “No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, know that I love you.”

Feeling the tears once more, the mayor ran out of the room, and back to her house.

* * *

“Rumple,” said Belle, watching the purple smoke slowly rising out from the well, spreading itself from the woods to the town, “I don’t understand…”

“We’re in a land without magic, Belle,” answered Mr. Gold, as the two of them stood still, watching the smoke quickly moving fast, “and I’m bringing it. Magic…is coming.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Mr. Gold faced his beloved, as if she asked him a silly question. “Because magic…is power.”

~~~

After Henry was done getting dress in more appropriate attire, Emma walked over to him. As much she was ecstatic to have her son back, she wasn’t smiling. In fact, she was frowning. Something was puzzling her.

“Henry,” began Emma, “If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back?" Henry buried his eyebrows. She had a point. The purpose of the Savior was to save them all, and take them back home to the Enchanted Forest. So far, only the saving part was done. “I... I don't know.”

“Ah!” One of the nurses dropped a tray filled with brightly color pills onto the floor. Henry and Emma ran towards her.

“You okay?”

The nurse didn’t say anything. In silence, the nurse pointed out the window. There the three saw purple smoke rushing towards them and the rest of town.

“What is that?” asked Emma.

“Something bad,” answered Henry.

\---

“David, we have to find Emma and Henry! Wait, Henry is still at the hospital-and oh my! Henry is our grandson! David!”

“Mary-Snow…look! We have to calm down. As long as we have each other, we can-huh?”

David and Mary Margaret –Prince Charming and Snow White- saw the fast approaching smoke heading their way. They were were heading back to the hospital when it took them by surprised. The two quickly hold onto each other, fearing what it may do to them. They may have been together all this time, but this was the first time with their memories, their true memories. They didn’t want to risk anything.

As the smoke engulfed them and the rest of the town, the clock tower continued to do its job, striking 8:15 on the dot. 


	25. James Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the curse broken, we take a brief look at one citizen's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. Remember the last chapter saying I'm going to take stuff from season six? Yeah, the last month had me realizing that's not going to be the case. However, some elements of season seven that I like will be included, just done differently, with an original idea to tie it together. I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (I tagged both Hooks for a reason since technically, both appear, just not in the way you expect since it relates to the original idea.)

Adam Jones is the second born son of a well off -and I do mean well off- family in the banking business. For complicated reason that will not be discussed, when his father dies, everything from the estate to the money, Adam inherits.

Alice Rogers was the second born child, first born daughter, in a family that is upper middle class, also in the banking business. Her father is an employee to one of the banks that Adam’s father owned, and desperately wants to rise up the ranks.

To say their marriage was arranged is not an understatement. Alice’s father offered her hand to make the family –sorry, his- dream true. Adam’s father agreed to the match. When their children learn of it, they were utterly displeased.

“Surely I won’t be happy,” both said. “They didn’t give me a say at all!”

At least the parents gave their children a chance to know each other to make up for it.

At the party, Adam met a lovely woman with golden hair, her soul being the gentlest he ever knew. She also had a kind sense of humor.

Alice met a lovely man with dark hair, his soul so strong and steadfast, one no gentlemen ever posses. He also had interesting taste in food.

Adam and Alice talked to their companions for what appears to be hours, trying to delay the meeting of their dreadful future spouse. When they sadly parted ways back to their parents, to meet said dreadful future spouse Adam and Alice could only think one think: “How I wish my spouse would be like the person I talked too.”

Needless to say, Adam and Alice laughed when they realized who they were talking too.

\---

James Rogers sat at his desk, turning his back every so often to look at the clock on the wall. For the last hour, the high school teacher was grading Algebra I quizzes. So far, only five students out of 150 got 100 percent on it. Solving linear equations with substitution, addition, subtraction wasn’t that difficult!

In fact, Rogers allowed his students to their calculators. While he knows it was meant to double check their correct work, most students take advantage and just use it to solve the problem.

 _Maybe I just need a small break_ , thought Rogers. He put down his red pen, and pushed back his chair. Stretching out his arms, he gave a big yawn. Standing up, Rogers then stared at the double photo frame sitting on his desk.

The first photo was of his brother, Liam, may he rest in peace. He served in the Royal Navy, but death didn’t claim him at high seas. Rogers picked up the frame, and frown at the second photo.

It was a young woman with golden curls, and a young man with dark hair, like Rogers. The woman was hugging the man, and they were at a park. The photo’s color was fading, and it was wrinkle down the middle. As much as he hates it, was the only photo left of his parents.

Their parents.

Setting down the photo frame, Rogers walked out of the classroom, heading straight towards the teacher’s lounge. He needed a strong cup of anything.

That’s when the pulse hits. The pulse blasted out of nowhere, and it made Rodger felt all that is good inside him, and reminded him of all the love he had and lost. It ran through his body, and Rodger nearly stumbled. Luckily for him, his left hand grabbed onto a nearby doorknob, with his right hook-

Wait…what?

“Oh my God,” said Rogers, observing his new –old- surroundings. Damn it, it was too confusion. Everything was familiar, but isn’t. He is a stranger in a new land, but the memories of the last twenty-eight years tell him otherwise.

Yet the memory of his mother dying when he and Liam were young was the same. The memory of his father dying, forcing him and Liam to stay with their drunk of an uncle, wearing their father’s face until the day he abandoned them.

The memory of Liam joining the Royal Navy, giving the two a chance of a life was the same.

The memory of Liam dying… Oh no.

The Crocodile. Neverland. His daughter… The man's mouth transformed into a snarl, his eyes forming tears, his hand into a tight clench fist. His life wasn't perfect, but he had no complaints. He loved every second of it. And it was all taken away. Kill- no, _James_ wouldn’t be here for one reason.

“ **Him**.”

The anger still seeping through his body, James turned his attention to his right hand. Raising his arm up, James stared at it. The prosthetic hook hand this world gave him was certainly better than his old hook. It was amusing in both worlds, the hook is a constant.

“Still,” James said to himself, “One has to wonder if the old thing made it here after all.”

~~~

The chaos of Storybrooke was perfect. Everyone was scattered in different parts of town, trying to figure out of their love ones made it to this world or not. James kept an eye on the Crocodile’s pawn shop. It was close, but there was no sign of the man.

James figured it was the perfect time to strike. Walking swiftly as he can, on the small chance the imp made it back sooner than later, James broke the door window with the rock he picked up from outside the high school, and unlocked the door.

James walked through the musty old pawn shop, eyeing the artifacts ‘Mr. Gold’ sold and bought. Pasting by a demented pair of marionettes, he found was he was looking. Breaking the glass again with the rock, James Rodgers picked up the old style hook.

Smiling, James began to walk out the door. However, he turned back around, and placed several twenties onto the counter where the hook was it, and a small note of apologies.

(James Rodgers will never consider himself Killian Jones anymore. Not one bit.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, ooc-ness, and mistake canon facts (it could happen).


End file.
